Tu Fiel Amor Verdadero
by Yukiko-Atsuke
Summary: Todas las noches Shun y unos amigos se van a una corrida de autos ilegales en la cual no les dejara nada bueno, una persona le traera recuerdos y la velentia suficiente para rebelarse ante su padrastro y su hermanastro ¿se enamorara de esa persona?
1. el mejor

Era una noche llena de estrellas, era la última noche de vacaciones, al otro dia todos se iban al colegio, como todos las noches en una de las calles que casi ningún auto transitaba, se juntaban jóvenes de 15, 16, 17, 18 y muchas más edades a competir entre ellos con sus motocicletas y autos, en esas competencias solo iban jóvenes que eran de clase alta.

MUY BIEN AHORA SIGUE EL MEJOR DE LOS CORREDORE SHUN KAZAMI-grito en el micrófono el presentador que estaba arriba de un escenario.

Todo el público grataba y aplaudía, ya que Shun era un gran corredor que nunca alguien le había ganado en una de las carreras.

CONTRA KEITH CLAY-

Todo el público enloqueció, Shun y Keith se metieron en sus autos y todos gritaban

SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN SHUN-gritaban las chicas mientras traian unas cartulinas que decían te amo Shun y más cosas

Y preparados-dijo el presentador-pues como dice A CORRER-

Cuando el presentador dijo a correr los carros parecían rayos, las personas apoyaban a Shun ya que el tenia más experiencia que cualquiera, pasaron los minutos y el darle la vuelta entera a 7 calles de Tokio era un poco tardado, cuando vieron a los carros llegar era un momento de suspenso

Y ES SHUN NO ES KEITH NO ES SHUN O DIOS QUIEN GANARA-decia muy desesperado mientras veía que iban muy reñidos

De pronto el carro de Shun acelero bruscamente y eso lo llevo a la victoria

EL GANADO ES SHUN KAZAMI-grito

Todo el público enloqueció al ver que Shun había obtenido otra gran victoria a sus diecisiete años de edad

Bien hecho Shun lo lograste-lo felicito un castaño mientras lo abrazaba

Dan Kuso, tiene diecisiete años de edad, va en segundo de preparatoria, el es alto, delgado, moreno, de ojos color vino y cabello corto, castaño y medio rizado

Pues ya sabes a mí nadie me gana en las carreras y golpes-contesto un pelinegro de forma arrogante

Shun Kazami, tiene diecisiete años de edad, va en segundo de preparatoria, el es alto, delgado, moreno, de ojos color ámbar, cabello negro, largo atado en una coleta baja

Fue una gran competencia Shun Kazami-le dijo un güero de ojos color azules

Claro jamás me había costado tanto alguien como tu-contesto el pelinegro

Pues a ver cuando volvemos a competir-contesto el ojiazul de forma sospechosa

Muy pronto eso no lo dudes-

Bueno me tengo que ir te veré luego-dijo el ojiazul mientras se iba

Ese tipo es sospechoso-comento el el castaño

A ti quien no te parece sospechoso-contesto el pelinegro mientras se iba

Pasaron los minutos y Shun y Dan se fueron hasta muy tarde a sus casas

El joven pelinegro se encontraba dormido en su habitación, cubierto con las sabanas de pies a cabeza ya que estaba muy cansado

En la habitación había un gran silencio el cual era muy agradable, pero ese hermoso silencio se esfumo en cuestión de segundos, al sonar el despertador de Shun

Shun se quito las sabanas y se levanto y apago el despertador, el joven se dirigió asia el baño para darse una ducha y luego vestirse para el colegio, después de eso el joven salió de la habitación para ir al comedor a desayunar con su madre, su padrastro y el odioso de su hermanastro

Buenos días-dijo Shun mientras tomaba asiento en el comedor

¿A qué hora llegaste ayer?-pregunto un señor mientras leía el periódico

No muy tarde como a la una-contesto el joven

¿Y eso te parece no muy tarde?-pregunto el señor

La verdad si y mejor de andarme interrogando a mí, deberías de preocuparte por tu hijo-

Shun-dijo su madre para que guardara silencio

¿Qué?, yo solo le digo que se ponga un poco más atento con su hijo, ya que ayer regreso demasiado tomado-

Pero el ya tiene edad suficiente-contesto el señor

Pero si tenemos la misma edad y eso yo soy más grande que el por meses-

No me discutas Shun y por favor ponte a desayunar-ordeno su padrastro

Shun solo torció los ojos y comenzó a desayunar

Buenos días-dijo un güero con lentes azules

Buenos días Masqurade-contesto su padre

Bueno ya termine, me ire al colegio-dijo el joven pelinegro mientras se levantaba de su silla

Bueno hijo que te vaya bien-dijo su madre mientras lo abrazaba

Regreso al rato, te quiero mamá-dijo el pelinegro mientras abrazaba a su madre

Yo igual hijo-contesto

Shun solto a su madre y tomo su mochila

Hey ¿Qué no me vas a esperar?-pregunto el güero

No-contesto mientras se iba

Shun salió de la mansión y se fue en su automóvil último modelo, al llegar a la escuela las chicas lo miraban y lo deseaban ya que él era el más guapo de toda la escuela

Hey que onda Shun ¿ansioso por el primer dia en segundo de prepa?-pregunto su amigo Dan

La verdad no-

¿Oye vas a ir a la práctica hoy?-

Pues si te recuerdo que yo sigo siendo el que siempre anoto-

Si verdad, siempre salvas el juego, sin ti jamás estaríamos en la posición que estamos en el segundo lugar de las mejores escuelas en futbol americano-

Y muy pronto seremos el primero-dijo Shun bastante emocionado

Hola chicos, lamento mucho no haber ido ayer-dijo un ojinegro

Ace Grit, tiene diecisiete años de edad, va en segundo de preparatoria, el es alto, delgado, blanco, ojos color negros, cabello corto, color medio verde azulado y lacio

Shun gano otra vez-dijo Dan como todo chismoso

Valla otra victoria para ti-

Pues si creo que ya llevo sesenta y siete o más-contesto

¿Vas a ir a la práctica?-pregunto el castaño

Si y ¿ustedes?-

Obviamente-dijeron al unisonó

Pasaron unos minutos y comenzó la práctica del equipo de futbol americano

Me da gusto ver a todos, y les recuerdo que solo nos faltan cuatro partidos para que seamos el mejor equipo de futbol americano de todo Tokio-comento el maestro

Todos asintieron

Bueno pues empecemos a calentar-dio la orden

Todos comenzaron a entrenar duramente, algunos ni asían nada ya que estaban ensayando las porristas y solo las veían a ellas

Es tan bonita-dijo Dan mientras veía a una peliazul

Hey Dan ¿qué haces?-pregunto su amigo Ace mientras se acercaba a el

¿Verdad que es muy linda?-

¿Quién?-dijo su amigo confundido

Ella la piliazul es muy linda-contesto

Si pero sigue soñando ella está muy lejos de tu alcance-dijo mientras se iba

Jóvenes a comenzar la jugada ahora-ordeno el maestro todos tomaron sus posiciones

¿Qué hace Dan?-pregunto Shun a Ace

Viendo a una chica que no está a su alcance-contesto

¿Quién es?-

Es una de las porristas-

Shun volteo a ver a las porristas y de pronto vio a una chica muy linda

Chicas lamento la tardanza es que había mucho tráfico-dijo una pelinaranja

Shun se quedo en shock al ver a esa hermosa chica, Shun comenzó a tener un extraño sentimiento y una sensación que nunca había sentido, era como si el conociera a esa chica

Ella era tan linda, era alta, delgada, de ojos color chocolate, cabello largo, medio pelirrojo , la chica se veía tan delicada y frágil

De pronto el balón se lo lanzaron a Shun

SHUN CUIDADO-le grito su amigo

CONTINUARA….


	2. ¿la conozco?

Tu Fiel Amor Verdadero

Cap: 2

¿la conozco?

SHUN CUIDADO-le grito su amigo

El pelinegro volteo a ver y se dio cuenta de que tenía el balón y todos lo iban a taclear, Shun esquivo a los jugadores dando un salto asia arriba como todo un ninja y después corrió para anotar

BIEN HECHO JOVEN KAZAMI-lo felicito el maestro

Las porristas se quedaron muy atónitas al ver el gran salto del capitán del equipo

Guau a pesar de guapo y atleta tiene buenos reflejos-dijo una rubia mientras asía una pose coqueta

Melisa kumino, es la capitana de las porristas, tiene diecisiete años de edad, va en segundo de preparatoria, ella es medio alta, de piel blanca, ojos morados, cabello largo, lacio y rubio

Hay ya, ¿qué planeas dejar a Ren por el más guapo y atleta de la escuela?-pregunto una chica de ojos color azules

Julie Makimoto, es una de las porristas, va en segundo de preparatoria, ella es alta, delgada, morena, de ojos azules fuerte, cabello largo, medio rizado, de color plateado y siempre lo trae en una coleta de lado

Pues no lo se creo que si-

Pero Ren te iper ama -

Lo sé, pero tan solo mira a Shun Kazami el tiene popularidad y lo mejor es que juega en el equipo de futbol americano-

Pero Ren también juega y sabes claramente de que Shun y Ren se llevan y muy bien-

Bueno ya hay que seguir ensayando-ordeno la ojimorado

Las chicas continuaron ensayando mientras que otras miraban a los chicos practicar sus jugadas

Valla Shun, jamás te habíamos visto hacer un ataque ninja-comento el castaño

Pues espero que lo hayas disfrutado por que fue la única que veras-respondió secamente el pelinegro

Muy bien jóvenes es todo por hoy ahora vallan a las duchas-ordeno el profesor

* * *

><p>Los chicos fueron asia las duchas para después ir a sus clases, Shun fue el primero en salir ya con el uniforme escolar diario que consistía en una camisa blanca, de manga larga y botones, una corbata roja, un pantalón negro, un chaleco color negro y unos zapatos escolares negros<p>

Shun se dirigió a su salón de clases, de pronto vio algo que le llamo mucho el atención

Era la misma chica que había visto, la chica iba saliendo de los vestidores de chicas, la joven llevaba el uniforme de la escuela el cual consistía en una blusa de manga larga de color blanca, un chaleco de color negro, una falda un poco arriba de las rodillas de color negra, una corbata roja, unas calcetas blancas hasta la rodilla y unos zapatos escolares negros

Shun se quedo quieto y en silencio mientras veía a la linda chica salir de los vestidores, para el la chica era tan linda

Hey Alice dejaste tu celular-dijo una joven de ojos verdes mientras salía de los vestidores

Fabia Sheen, tiene diecioho años de edad, va en tercero de preparatoria, ella es alta, delgada, de piel blanca, ojos color verdes, cabello lacio, azul y tiene una parte corta y la otra larga y es hermana de Alice

Gracias Fabia-contesto la joven mientras tomaba su celular

La joven de ojos verdes volteo a ver ya que sentía una mirada

¿Qué sucede?-

Nada es solo que me pareció sentir que nos miraban-

Hay fabia, tú y tus paranoias –

Pero te juro que sentí que alguien nos veía-

Si claro, bueno nos vemos en clase-dijo mientras se iba

Al irse la joven pelirroja, fabia se quedo parda afuera de los vestidores de chicas esperando a que se fuera su hermana ya que podía que esa mirada que sentía era algo malo.

Espero que no sean las personas que creo-pensó la joven algo temerosa

* * *

><p>Pasaron los minutos, las clases terminaron muy rápido para algunos y para otros muy lento y llego el momento del receso el cual era muy esperado por maestros y estudiantes<p>

Debajo de un árbol, en la jardinera se encontraban una chicas hablando y comiendo lo que traian para desayunar

Si y pues obviamente corrí para comprar ese vestido-dijo Melisa mientras iba a tomarle a su jugo de naranja

La joven rubia se dio cuenta de que su amiga ojiverde no prestaba atención a nada

Fabia ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto su amiga

A si no te preocupes-

Fabia te conozco y yo se que te sucede algo-

No, enserió no tengo nada-contesto mintiendo

Está bien-

* * *

><p>En otra parte del colegio, se encontraban unas chicas riendo mientras desayunaban en la cafetería<p>

Oigan ¿no se dieron cuenta de que el capitán de futbol se estaba comiendo a Alice con la mirada?-pregunto una ojiazul

Mira Clay, tiene diecisiete años de edad, va en segundo de preparatoria, es alta, delgada, de piel blanca, d ojos azules, cabello corto, lacio y pelirroja y también es porrista

¡¿Qué COSA!-dijo muy exaltada la joven pelinaranja

Huy Alice creo que ya tienes otro fan-dijo pícaramente una peliplateada

No lo creo, ese chico es muy difícil de enamorar-

Hay Alice te recuerdo que tu eres muy linda, y tienes a todos los chicos de el colegio a tus pies-dijo una peliazul

Runo Mizaki, tiene diecisiete años de edad, va en segundo de preparatoria, es alta, delgada, de piel blanca, ojos color verdes, cabello largo, lacio, de color azul y siempre lo trae en dos coletas altas

Si es cierto hasta los de secundaria-dijo Julie

Bueno eso es cierto-contesto la joven

Bueno ya dejen a la pobre de Alice, a ustedes no les gustaria que les empezaran a decir los nombres de sus admiradores-defendió Mira

Pero si tu fuiste la que comenzó-reprocho Runo

Ya cálmense-ordeno Alice

Bueno chicas cambiando de tema ¿ya votaron por cual uniforme de porristas quieres?-pregunto Julie

Las chicas siguieron hablando hasta que dieron el toque para que entraran a clases, las clases casi no duraron

* * *

><p>Ya llegamos-grito Fabia al entrar a su casa<p>

Señoritas sus padres salieron van a regresar tarde-comunico la asistente

Gracias por comunicarnos kiki-dijo Alice

Iré a mi habitación-comunico Fabia mientras subía las escaleras

Señoritas ¿no quieres comer?-pregunto la asistente

No gracias-contestaron al unisonó

* * *

><p>Las dos jóvenes subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Alice se puso a estudiar y Fabia a chatear con sus amigos por su laptop<p>

Odio la química-reprocho la joven pelinaranja

Alice se enfado ya que no podía resolver los problemas y….

YA ME ARTE-grito mientras aventaba su libro asía la puerta

* * *

><p>La joven pelinaranja se enojo y bajo se su cama, después ella salió de su habitación para ir asia la sala de música<p>

Creo que me va a tranquilizar un poco el tocar piano-dijo para ella misma mientras se sentaba para toar el piano

Alice coloco sus suaves y delicadas manos sobre las teclas del piano, ella solo dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos y toco una melodía muy linda que le había enseñado su hermana cuando tenían 4 años de edad (la canción se llama planetarium instrumental de novela hana yori dango y la canta otsuka ai)

El silencio que había en la gran mansión había desaparecido por completo y se había llenado de la hermosa melodía

* * *

><p>Adelante pasen le avisare a la señorita Fabia que están aquí-dijo kiki<p>

¿Oye Shun escuchas eso?-pregunto un joven de cabello plateado

Ren Krawler, tiene dieciocho años de edad, va en tercero de preparatoria, el es alto, delgado, de piel morena fuerte, ojos color ámbar, cabello corto, de color plateado

¿Escuchar qué?-

Es la melodía de un piano-

Los dos jóvenes guardaron silencio por unos cuantos segundos para escuchar la melodía del hermoso piano

Chicos que-Fabia no termino de hablar ya que la interrumpieron los chicos

Guarda silencio estamos escuchando algo-susurro Ren

Si es el piano es mi hermana Alice-

¡QUE!-dijeron muy exaltados los dos jóvenes al unisonó

¿Si que no sabían que tengo una hermana?-

No, de hecho jamás nos comentaste-dijo Ren

¿Y porque debería de decirles?-

Pues porque somos tus amigos-

Ya dejen de pelear se nos va a hacer tarde para ir a ver la película-dijo el pelinegro

PUES DILE A EL QUE QUIERE EXPLICAIONES DETODA MI VIDA-explico muy enojada

YO SI TU ERES LA QUE NO COMUNICA NADA A NADIE-

Y ¿PORQUE DEBERIA DE HACERLO? MEJOR PREOUPATE DETU NOVIA-

De pronto el celular del joven pelinegro empezó a sonar, era un mensaje de texto

Mensaje de texto

Shun lamento mucho comunicarte que no podre ir al cine

Consigue a otra persona que valla contigo y los chicos mañana explicare todo en el colegio

Lenka…..

Chicos tenemos un problema-

¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Fabia

Lenka no va a acompañarnos-comunico

¡¿Qué PERO PORQUE!-dijeron al unisonó

Tenemos que dejar de hacer eso, es molesto-dijo Fabia

Y ¿Por qué no va a ir?-pregunto Ren

No lo sé no me dijo me acaba de mandar un mensaje, dice que llevemos a otra persona-

Hay no puede ser y a ¿quién vamos a encontrar que valla con nosotros dentro de 30 minutos?-pregunto Ren

De pronto la mirada de Fabia cambio repentinamente y en su cara se formo una sonrisa

Ya sé a quién y esa persona no tiene planes-

¿Quién es? ¿ lo o la conocemos?-pregunto Ren

Tal vez si no lo sé-

CONTINUARA….


	3. conociendo el amor

**Tu Fiel Amor Verdadero**

**Capitulo: tres**

**Conociendo el amor **

Lenka no va a acompañarnos-comunico

¡¿Qué PERO PORQUE!-dijeron al unisonó

Tenemos que dejar de hacer eso, es molesto-dijo Fabia

Y ¿Por qué no va a ir?-pregunto Ren

No lo sé no me dijo me acaba de mandar un mensaje, dice que llevemos a otra persona-

Hay no puede ser y a ¿quién vamos a encontrar que valla con nosotros dentro de 30 minutos?-pregunto Ren

De pronto la mirada de Fabia cambio repentinamente y en su cara se formo una sonrisa

Ya sé a quién y esa persona no tiene planes-

¿Quién es? ¿Lo o la conocemos?-pregunto Ren

Tal vez si no lo sé-

Vamos Fabia dinos quien es-dijo Ren muy impaciente

Ahora regreso-dijo la joven mientras salía corriendo asía un lugar

Alice estaba tan inspirada tocando el piano, pero esa inspiración en cuestión de segundos al escuchar como su hermana entraba gritando a la habitación

ALICE-grito su hermana muy nervosa mientras entraba a la habitación

Fabia, ¿Qué sucede?-

Tu sabes que eres mi hermana consentida ¿verdad?-

¿Qué hiciste o que tengo que hacer?-pregunto suponiendo lo que quería la ojiverde

¿Qué y porque piensas que hice algo o quiero algo?-dijo sínicamente

Fabia, te conozco y cuando dices eso quieres algo-

Bueno si tienes razón, necesito que vengas conmigo y unos amigos al cine-

¡¿QUEEE?-dijo la joven muy exaltada

Si es que una amiga cancelo y POR FAVOR VE EN SU LUGAR-

Pero yo ni conozco a tus amigos-

Si lo sé y hoy es el dia en que conocerás a dos de ellos-

FABIA-

Por favor-

NO-

Por favor-dijo mientras estaba de rodillas

DIJE QUE NO Y SE ACABO-

Está bien como quieras pero quedara en tu conciencia si me pasa algo- dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba

Fabia sabía que Alice no soportaría perder a su hermana así que paso que…

ESTA BIEN IRE-

Hay gracias hermanita, ahora ve a cambiarte de ropa nos vamos en veinte minutos-

Ok-dijo mientras salía corriendo de la habitación

Alice tomo un atajo asía su habitación que eran las escaleras de la cocina

Muy bien chicos ya encontré a quien llevar-comunico la joven muy feliz

¿Tan rápido?-dijeron al unisonó el pelinegro y el peliplateado

Pues sí, para que vean que yo si tengo contactos-dijo mientras sonreía

Los chicos comenzaron a hablar para que se fueran rápido los minutos

Ya estoy lista-dijo Alice mientras bajaba las escaleras

Shun al ver a la hermana de fabia, quedo embobado pero lo disimulaba

Muy bien, chicos les presento a mi hermana menor Alice-

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ren-dijo amablemente

Mucho gusto-contesto Alice mientras le asía una pequeña sonrisa

Shun reacciono ya que no quería quedar como un tonto

Mi nombre es Shun-dijo amablemente

Mucho gusto Shun-contesto

Bueno ya vámonos que se nos va hacer tarde para ver la película-dijo mientras jalaba a Shun y a Alice la los brazos

Los chicos se fueron a la plaza en una limosina negra muy linda, al entrar a la plaza lo primero que izo fabia fue ir a una tienda de ropa, Alice, Ren y Shun se quedaron afuera de la tienda sentados en una banca de madera que quedaba viendo asía una fuente de agua muy linda

¿Por qué no vas a comprar ropa con Fabia?-pregunto Ren

Alice volteo a ver a Ren algo desconcertada

Pues…es que a mí no me gusta estar comprando ropa todos los días, como ayer fuimos de compras-

Valla creo que eres la primera chica normal que conozco-dijo Ren

De pronto Ren y Alice comenzaron a reír ya que era gracioso

Bueno ya aparte las cosas para después de la peli venir por ellas-aviso Fabia mientras se acercaba a ellos

Bueno pues ya vámonos que ya va a empezar la película-dijo Ren mientras se levantaba de la baca-

Los chicos caminaron asía la parte del cine que quedaba en el segundo piso y ellos estaban en el primero, Ren y Fabia iban adelante y Shun y Alice iban atrás

¿Desde cuándo conoces a mi hermana?-pregunto la joven rompiendo el silencio que había entre ellos

Desde secundaria-contesto secamente

A ok-

Y ¿en qué semestre vas?-pregunto el joven

Y así se fueron los cinco minutos hablando, los chicos entraron a la sala de cine y entraron justo cuando la película iba a comenzar, Fabia se sentó junto de Ren, junto de Ren estaba Shun y junto de Shun estaba Alice, la película ya había comenzado y era la película de saw y si daba miedo, en una parte sucedió algo tan tenebroso que….

Hay que asco-dijo Fabia mientras ponía su cara en el brazo de Ren para no ver la toma de la pelícla

Fabia al hacer eso izo que Ren sonroja un poco ya que el ocultaba un secreto muy grande que también involucraba a Fabia

Al terminar la película los chicos fueron directo a la tienda donde habían ido antes

No tardo-dijo Fabia mientras entraba

Que tal ¿si vamos a tomar algo mientras esperamos a Fabia?-propuso Ren

Si-dijeron al unisonó Shun y Alice

Los tres chicos fueron a una fuente de sodas que se encontraba al frente de la tienda donde estaba Fabia

Ahora regreso voy al baño-dijo Ren mientras se levantaba de la silla

Ren camino rápido para ir al baño, Shun y Alice quedaron solos un momento, entre ellos había un silencio muy incomodo hasta que se rompió

¿Te gusto la película?-pregunto Shun

Pues más o menos-

Note que casi toda la película te la pasaste cubriéndote los ojos al igual que Fabia-

Bueno si, es que estuvo muy sangrienta-

Admito que en una parte me dieron ganas de vomitar de tanta sangre que había-

A mi igual-dijo mientras sonreía un poco

Ya vine y no sabes que linda ropa compre-dijo Fabia muy feliz mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa

La verdad no lo sé pero me imagino que debe de ser muy linda-contesto Alice

Exacto hermanita-

Ya regrese-dijo Ren mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa

¿No enserio?-dijo Fabia

Ja ja ja que graciosa eres-dijo bromeando-yo creo que si trabajaras de payaso te morirías de hambre-

Pues asi soy yo, soy muy linda y graiosa-

De pronto todos comenzaron a reír excepto Shun (que amargado ¬¬), ellos no sentían la mirada de dos jóvenes que los veían pero que estaban en distintos lugares

Esa maldita de Fabia me quiere robar a mi novio y a Shun-dijo Melisa muy enojada mientras los veía desde una tienda que estaba enfrente-pero esto no se va a quedar así las dos van a sufrir y lo juro-

Y en otra tienda que quedaba junto a donde estaba Melisa

Maldito Shun me quiere quitar a Alice a la chica que eh querido desde hace mucho tiempo, pero me vengare, porque tu no me vas a quitar a mi chica-dijo Masquerade muy enojado mientras sacaba su celular

Fabia y Ren habían ido a la tienda de discos mientras que Shun y Alice los esperaban afuera

¿Cada que vienen al centro comercial va a la tienda de discos y ropa?-pregunto Alice

Si, ya es costumbre de ellos-

¿Debe de ser molesto para ti verdad?-

Algo pero ya me acostumbre-

De pronto el celular de Shun comenzó a sonar

Espera no tardo-dijo mientras sacaba su celular y caminaba asía otra parte

Alice se quedo esperando a Shun, Fabia y a Ren mientras veía a la gente pasar

Hola Alice ¿Dónde está la zorrita de tu hermana?-dijo Melisa mientras se ponía al frente de ella

Que te importa-contesto Alice ya que sabía que Melisa le iba a hacer algo a su hermana

¿Sabías que no debes responderle a tus mayores verdad?-dijo Melisa ya que ella había reprobado un semestre y debería de ir en el tercer semestre

Si lo sé-

Bueno ahora dime ¿Dónde está tu hermana?-

No te lo diré-

Está bien, solo dale este recado de mi parte dile que ya no se meta con mi novio Ren que él es solo mío-dijo muy enojada-ah y antes de que se me olvide deja en paz a Shun o tú y tu hermanita se van a meter en un problema-

De pronto Melisa le quito la tapa a su maltead y se la tiro encima Alice

Y también dale esto de mi arte a Fabia-

¿Melisa nosotras también podemos?-pregunto una pelimorada

Claro ¿para qué crees que les compre las malteadas?-

De pronto las chicas comenzaron a tirarle las malteadas encima a Alice

Tengo una idea hay que cortarle l cabello-dijo Melisa mientras que de su bolso sacaba unas tijeras

Si-dijeron sus amigas al unisonó

No suélteme-dijo Alice mientras trataba de zafarse

Calma Alice esto no te va a doler-dijo Melisa mientras tomaba un mechón de cabello-sabes tu cabello me encante es muy lindo sería una lástima que se echara a perder y lo cortaran-

La gente solo miraba como la joven sufría pero nadie la ayudaba

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SUELTAME-grito Alice con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba

Cállate si no quieres que lo corte mal-dijo mientras apena iba a cortarle un mechón de cabello

Continuara…

**Shun: porque demonios escogiste su cabello?**

**Alice: mi cabello me lo van a cortar¡**

**Bumburny: cálmense ya mejor mátenme pero si lo hacen no sabrán que sigue**

**Hun y Alice: noooooooooooooooo te odiamos**

**Bumburny: yo también los quiero mucho, bueno descubran que pasa en el siguiente cap hasta la próxima**

**Shun y Alice: **


	4. no es como pensaba

Tu Fiel Amor Verdadero

Capitulo: 4

No es como pensaba

* * *

><p>Alice se quedo esperando a Shun, Fabia y a Ren mientras veía a la gente pasar<p>

Hola Alice ¿Dónde está la zorrita de tu hermana?-dijo Melisa mientras se ponía al frente de ella

Que te importa-contesto Alice ya que sabía que Melisa le iba a hacer algo a su hermana

¿Sabías que no debes responderle a tus mayores verdad?-dijo Melisa ya que ella había reprobado un semestre y debería de ir en el tercer semestre

Si lo sé-

Bueno ahora dime ¿Dónde está tu hermana?-

No te lo diré-

Está bien, solo dale este recado de mi parte dile que ya no se meta con mi novio Ren que él es solo mío-dijo muy enojada-ah y antes de que se me olvide deja en paz a Shun o tú y tu hermanita se van a meter en un problema-

De pronto Melisa le quito la tapa a su maltead y se la tiro encima Alice

Y también dale esto de mi arte a Fabia-

¿Melisa nosotras también podemos?-pregunto una pelimorada

Claro ¿para qué crees que les compre las malteadas?-

De pronto las chicas comenzaron a tirarle las malteadas encima a Alice

Tengo una idea hay que cortarle l cabello-dijo Melisa mientras que de su bolso sacaba unas tijeras

Si-dijeron sus amigas al unisonó

No suélteme-dijo Alice mientras trataba de zafarse

Calma Alice esto no te va a doler-dijo Melisa mientras tomaba un mechón de cabello-sabes tu cabello me encante es muy lindo sería una lástima que se echara a perder y lo cortaran-

La gente solo miraba como la joven sufría pero nadie la ayudaba

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SUELTAME-grito Alice con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba

Cállate si no quieres que lo corte mal-dijo mientras apena iba a cortarle un mechón de cabello

ALICE-grito Shun al ver lo que le iban a hacer

Vámonos-grito Melisa mientras soltaba las tijeras y se echaba a correr junto con sus amigas

Shun corrió para ver si no le habían hecho daño a Alice

¿Estás bien no te hicieron daño?-

Si estoy bien-dijo mientras lloraba

Creo que será mejor que te lleve a tu casa-

Pero ¿Fabia y Ren?-

No te preocupes por ellos, estarán bien les mandare un mensaje diciéndoles que ocurrió un accidente y te tuve que llevar a casa-

Está bien gracias-

* * *

><p>Shun y Alice salieron de la plaza para ir a la limosina, en el camino asía la limosina Shun noto que Alice estaba temblando<p>

¿Tienes frio?-pregunto mientras caminaba

Un poco-contesto mientras caminaba

Shun se quito la chaqueta que traia y se la puso a Alice (que lindo :3 yo quiero un chico así de lindo y guapo)Alice al ver lo que había hecho Shun ella no pudo evitar el que llegara un leve color carmín a sus mejillas

G-gr-gracias-tartamudeo Alice mientras estaba muy sonrojada

Por nada-contesto mientras caminaba

_*creo que después de todo el no es como creía, pensaba que él era de los que solo piensan en ellos mismos y son materialistas pero creo que me equivoque_*-pensó Alice mientras caminaba y lo veía

De pronto Shun sintió la mirada de Alice y la volteo a ver

¿Sucede algo?-pregunto ya que no lo dejaba de mirar

N-no-tartamudeo muy apenada mientras seguía caminando

Al llegar a la limosina todo el camino estuvo en silencio de vez en cuando Shun volteaba a ver a Alice y de vez en cuando Alice miraba a Shun

* * *

><p>Shun dejo a Alice en su casa ya que el sabia que Alice estaba triste por lo sucedido<p>

Gracias por haberte dado la molestia de acompañarme a mi casa-dijo Alice algo apenada

No te preocupes era lo único que podía hacer después de no poder ayudarte a que no te sucediera esto-

Pues gracias de todos modos, a últimas me la pase bien-

Me alegro, bueno me tengo que ir te veré luego-

Ok te vere luego-dijo mientras se acercaba a el y le daba un beso en la mejilla

El joven pelinegro no pudo el evitar sonrojar y ponerse algo nervioso

A-ad-adi-adios-tartamudeo el joven muy nervioso tratando de ocultar su rubor carmín en sus mejillas

Adiós-dijo mientras le asía un pequeña sonrisa y veía como se iba

Después de ver Alice como se alejaba Shun, ella se metió a su casa y como casi todos los días se escuchaban gritos y groserías que provenían de la sala de estar, Alice corrió para ver porque razón discutían sus padres

* * *

><p>¿Qué sucede porque discuten?-pregunto la joven muy preocupada<p>

¿Qué porque peleamos? Pues fácil, tu padre me acaba de pintar el cuerno con su SECRETARIA-dijo la madre de Alice muy enojada mientras lloraba

¡¿Qué?-dijo Alice mientras derramaba una lagrima

Hija yo te puede explicar todo-dijo mientras se acercaba a Alice

NO ME TOQUES, me acabas de fallar padre-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se echaba a correr

ALICE-grito su padre

* * *

><p>Alice corrió asía su habitación dejando a sus padres discutir, cuando llego a su habitación le puso seguro a la puerta y puso música a todo volumen ya que se escuchaban los gritos de sus padres, Alice puso una de sus canciones favoritas llamada la bella y la bestia de porta después de eso se metió a bañar dejando la chaqueta de Shun sobre su cama<p>

* * *

><p>¡¿Qué sucede porque pelean?-pregunto Fabia mientras entraba y veía a sus padre discutir<p>

Fabia vete de aquí y sube con tu hermana-ordeno su madre

Si-dijo Fabia mientras corría así la habitación de su hermana

Fabia corrió hasta la habitación de Alice pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta, no pudo ya que tenia llave

ALICE ABREME SOY YO FABIA-grito Fabia para que la escuchara

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna ella se quito un pasador del cabello y abrió la puerta

Alice estas bien-dijo Fabia mientras entraba

De pronto ella noto que Alice se estaba bañando pero volteo a ver a la cama vio la chaqueta de Shun

No te la creo-susurro Fabia mientras sonreía pícaramente

Fabia se acerco a la puerta del baño y empezó a tocar

Alice ¿esta Shun allí contigo?-pregunto pensando que estaban los dos juntos bañándose

No ¿porque lo preguntas?-

Pues porque su chaqueta esta en tu cama-

Ah eso cuando salga te lo explico-

Está bien esperare aquí-dijo mientras le bajaba un poco al volumen de la música

Fabia se sentó en la cama de Alice a esperar a que saliera, Alice no tardo mucho en salir

Muy bien ahora explícate porque la chaqueta de Shun está aquí-dijo Fabia mientras se levantaba para ir al baño de Alice y ver que no estuviera Shun

Enserio que a ti nunca se te va a quitar lo paranoica que eres-dijo Alice mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla color amarilla

Si creo que tienes razón-

¿Pensaste que había tenido relaciones con Shun en la ducha verdad?-dijo Alice dejando a su hermana con cara de impacto

La verdad si-respondió apenada-pero dime que sucedió ¿porque Shun te dio su chaqueta?-pregunto demasiado intrigada

Pues es la cosa estuvo así-dijo Alice algo nerviosa ya que no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar su hermana

Alice le explico a Fabia todo con lo que había sucedido en la plaza cuando Ren y ella habían ido a la tienda de discos y cuando Shun se alejo de Alice solo por unos minutos (en lo que le explica vámonos con otra persona)

* * *

><p>Shun apenas estaba entrando a su casa cuando de pronto<p>

Joven Shun que bueno que llega-dijo la ama de llaves l verlo entrar

¿Sucedió algo?-pregunto el joven algo nervioso

No pero su padre quiere verlo en su estudio ahora-comunico

Si, gracias por avisarme-dijo mientras caminaba asía la oficina de su padrastro

* * *

><p>El padrastro de Shun estaba en su oficina muy furioso tomando licor sin medida alguna, de pronto tocaron la puerta de el estudio<p>

Adelante-dijo muy enojado

Me dijeron que me querías ver-dijo mientras abría la puerta

Si y no sabes lo decepcionado que me tienes-dijo mientras le tomaba un trago a su vaso de licor

¿Por qué ahora que hice?-

¿Qué qué hiciste? Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarlo-

¿Me podrías decir porque no entiendo nada?-dijo el pelinegro algo confundido

Te lo diré así, un pajarito me dijo algo que me izo apenarme de ti-

Shun no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía

¿y qué fue lo que te dijo ese pajarito para que te apenaras o enojaras conmigo de tal forma?-

Me dijo que ERES GAY-dijo muy enojado

¡¿Qué?-dijo muy impactado

No sabes cómo me da vergüenza lo que eres-

Yo te juro que yo no soy gay te lo juro-dijo muy desesperado ya que quería aclarar las cosas

Así, si no eres gay te llevare a un lugar en donde lo demostraras-dijo mientras lo jalaba de la camisa

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy me costó mucho trabajo escribir lo ultimo<strong>

**Shun: eres una loca me tachaste de gay**

**Bumburny: lo lamento y me dolio mucho el escribir eso**

**Shun: si te dolió entonces ¿Por qué lo escribiste?**

**Bumburny: porque si y se acabo además te espera algo muy cruel **

**Shun: ayúdenme quiero a mi abogado**

**Bumburny: bueno dejen reviews y esperen el siguiente cap con muchas ansias**


	5. muchos problemas

Tu Fiel Amor Verdadero

Cap: 5

Muchos problemas

* * *

><p><strong>Bumburny: lamento la tardanza aquí está el cap espero que les guste<strong>

**Shun: lo dudo y mucho**

**Bumburny: hay yo igual**

**Shun: y no creo que dejen reviews**

**Bumburny: ya mejor dime que tengo una enfermedad que me va a matar no ¬_¬**

**Shun: O.O ok eso no lo vi venir**

**Bumburny: bueno disfruten el cap**

* * *

><p>El padrastro de Shun estaba en su oficina muy furioso tomando licor sin medida alguna, de pronto tocaron la puerta de el estudio<p>

Adelante-dijo muy enojado

Me dijeron que me querías ver-dijo mientras abría la puerta

Si y no sabes lo decepcionado que me tienes-dijo mientras le tomaba un trago a su vaso de licor

¿Por qué ahora que hice?-

¿Qué qué hiciste? Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarlo-

¿Me podrías decir porque no entiendo nada?-dijo el pelinegro algo confundido

Te lo diré así, un pajarito me dijo algo que me izo apenarme de ti-

Shun no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía

¿y qué fue lo que te dijo ese pajarito para que te apenaras o enojaras conmigo de tal forma?-

Me dijo que ERES GAY-dijo muy enojado

¡¿Qué?-dijo muy impactado

No sabes cómo me da vergüenza lo que eres-

Yo te juro que yo no soy gay te lo juro-dijo muy desesperado ya que quería aclarar las cosas

Así, si no eres gay te llevare a un lugar en donde lo demostraras-dijo mientras lo jalaba de la camisa

YA SUELTAME-grito Shun muy enojado

* * *

><p>Al salir del estudio se encontraron con la madre de Shun<p>

¿Qué sucede porque todo este escándalo?-

Mamá ayúdame tu marido me está diciendo que me gustan los hombres y eso no es cierto-

CALLATE-dijo mientras le jalaba el cabello

¿Por qué dices eso? si tu y yo sabemos que a Shun le gustan las chicas-

Claro que no, ¿no te das cuenta? Tu hijo trae el cabello largo como si fuera una niña y en su habitación hay solo posters de bandas de puros chicos ¿quieres mas o así es suficiente?-

¿y qué planeas hacer matarme o qué?-dijo Shun retándolo

No pero si te llevare a un lugar a que te conviertas en un hombre-

ALTO ALLI, tu no vas a llevar a mi hijo con pirujas a que lo contagien de alguna enfermedad que lo mate-dijo muy enojada rehusándose a que se levara a su hijo-si quieres llévate a tu hijo pero a mi hijo no-

Pero el mío si es hombre no como este-dijo mientras lo aventaba asia el piso-pero sabes no lo llevare pero si are esto-dijo mientras de la bolsa de su pantalón sacaba una navaja y agarraba a Shun

No qué demonios haces NO YA VASTA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-grito Shun muy desesperado tratando de zafarse pero nunca pudo

* * *

><p>¿Oye Ren tu no viste a Shun ayer en la competencia?-pregunto el castaño mientras caminaba<p>

Ayer fui con él a la plaza y unas chicas, después de eso Shun me mando un mensaje diciendo que iba a llevar a una de las chicas a su casa, también decía que iba a ir a la competencia pero nunca fue-aclaro Ren mientras caminaba

Es raro, Shun nunca se pierde una carrera ni cuando se enferma falta-

Probablemente sucedió algo que lo obligaba a faltar-

Quizás pero el encuentra siempre la forma de escapar y siempre llega puntual, algo anda mal-

¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Conozco a Shun, recuerdo cuando se convirtió en lo que es-

¿Cómo se convirtió en lo que es?-

Cuando su padre murió el se convirtió en lo que es ahora, un chico rudo y serio que no muestra sus sentimientos a nadie, el era muy feliz cuando su padre vivía cuando murió era como si su felicidad se hubiera muerto junto con su padre-

Supongo que debió ser muy duro para el-

Obviamente, su padre antes de que muriera le dijo….-

* * *

><p>Flash back<p>

Shun hijo no te rindas, se muy fuerte y encuentra el amor de tu vida y sele fiel y ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que querías ser el mejor corredor de autos como yo?-

Si padre-dijo mientras lloraba

Cumple tus sueños y jamás te rindas en ninguna de tus metas-

Si padre te prometo que lo are-contesto mientras lloraba

Vuélvete más fuerte y no te dejes pisotear por nadie-

Claro que lo are pero no te mueras-contesto mientras tomaba la mano de su padre antes que muriera

Lo lamento hijo…_te quiero_-

Padre no padre NOOOOOOOOOOOOO PADRE-grito Shun al ver a su padre morir de tal forma

Fin de flash back

* * *

><p>Y ¿de qué murió su padre?-pregunto Ren al ver a Dan a punto de llorar<p>

El era corredor de autos era el mejor, pero un dia alguien que lo odiaba mucho le disparo, Shun vio todo ya que acababan de salir de un restaurante el me había dicho que iba a ser el mejor dia de su vida-

Flash back

* * *

><p>Hey Kazami espero que hayas disfrutado tu ultimo dia de vida-dijo mientras le iba a disparar<p>

Fin de flash back

* * *

><p>Bueno ya dejémonos de tristezas y vamos a buscar a Shun-propuso Dan mientras secaba sus ojos que tenían lágrimas<p>

Los dos jóvenes caminaron asía el casillero de Shun para ver si lo encontraban y no se equivocaron

Allí esta-dijo Dan al ver que la puerta el casillero de Shun estaba abierta y el estaba allí parado

Corre-dijo Ren mientras corria a ver a su amigo

Hey Shun ¿Por qué ayer tu…-Dan no pudo terminar de hablar al ver a su amigo-¿Qué te sucedió?-

Nada que te incumba-dijo mientras cerraba su casillero y se iba

SHUN ESPERA-dijo Dan mientras corria para alcanzar a su amigo

¿Qué quieres burlarte de mi? Adelante hazlo-

No ¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello?-le dijo mientras veía que traia el cabello hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros (lo trae como en bakugan mechtanium surge)

Yo no me lo corte, me lo cortaron-

¿Quién fue?-

Mi padrastro ayer me corto el cabello porque alguien le dijo una gran mentira-

Y ¿cual era es mentira?-pregunto Ren

Le dijeron que según yo era gay-

De pronto los chicos pusieron una cara rara y luego

-reían descontroladamente Dan y Ren que parecía que se iban a orinar

Si claro ríanse-dijo Shun sarcásticamente

Bueno ya-Dijo Ren-esto es un caso serio-

Es cierto esto-dijo Dan tratando de contener la risa

¿Quién piensas que probablemente izo tal estupidez que sabía que te iban a hacer algo cruel?-

Pues….YA SE QUIEN FUE-dijo muy enojado mientras corria

Te apuesto 25 dólares a que Shun va a acudir al arte ninja-propuso Dan

Acepto-dijo Ren

* * *

><p>Shun estaba muy enojado buscando el salón 2-. C de preparatoria y lo encontró<p>

Si entonces les dije-

Aquí estas maldito mal nacido-dijo Shun mientras jalaba a Masquerade del cuello de la camisa (esto se va a poner bueno ^o^)

Suéltame idiota-ordeno Masquerade

Tu me las vas a pagar-

Ah entonces ya te enteraste de lo que le dije a papá ¿verdad?-

Creo que no me equivoque, ahora dime ¿Por qué LO HICISTE?-dijo mientras lo ponía contra el pizarrón

TU SIEMPRE TIENES A TODAS LAS CHICAS Y A LA UNICA CHICA QUE ME INTERESABA POR ALGO ESPECIAL EN ELLA YA TE LA IBAS A LIGAR-

Alice-susurro Shun

Si exactamente Alice-

De seguro la quieres por tus tonterías de jugar con ella como hiciste con todas las demás-

Valla creo que si eres inteligente después de todo-

CON ELLA NO TE METAS-grito muy enojado

A no pues no creo que lo impidas-dijo mientras le pegaba un rodillazo en el estomago dejando a Shun sin aire

Eres un maldito-dijo Shun con dificultad mientras trataba de levantarse

Si me lo han dicho-

NO DEJARE QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO A ALICE-grito mientras le pegaba una patada

PELEA PELEA PELEA-gritaban los alumnos del salón mientras se ponían en bolita para ver la pelea (típico ¬_¬)

Shun iba dándole una buena golpiza a Masquerade ya que era su venganza y no quería que jugara con los sentimientos de Alice

¿QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ?-grito el profesor muy enojado al ver a los estudiantes en volita

Los estudiantes guardaron sus celulares y dejaron de gritar al ver al maestro

Hey basta ya-dijo mientras los separaba-vámonos a la dirccion-dijo mientras los jalaba

* * *

><p>¿Saben lo que les hacemos a los que están de peleoneros como ustedes?-pregunto el director<p>

No-dijeron al unisonó los dos jóvenes

Los suspendo por 5 dias-

Hay no puede ser-reprocho Masquerade

¿Qué, no le parece? Pues para usted será dos semanas y para el joven Shun solo un dia ¿así o mas?-

Ok ya me callo-

Bueno retírense a sus salones y disfruten su último dia de clases-

* * *

><p>Los dos jóvenes salieron de la dirección ara poder ir a clases<p>

Joven Kazami llega tarde-regaño la profesora

Si lo lamento-

Bueno pase y tome asiento-ordeno

La clase estuvieron calmadas, no tardaron mucho para que salieran a recesó

Shun, Dan y Ace se encontraban en el patio del colegio hablando mientras comían sus almuerzos

Oye Shun ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-le pregunto su amigo Ace

Estoy suspendido por un dia-

¿Mataste a Masquerade?-pregunto muy feliz Dan

No pero me hubiera gustado-

Hola Shun-dijo una voz femenina que el joven pelinegro reconoció en cuestión de segundos

Alice-dijo mientras volteaba a su izquierda que era donde se encontraba Alice

Solo quería devolverte tu chaqueta-dijo mientras le entregaba una bolsa de papel que parecía de una tienda de ropa (saben a las que me refiero a las que son como bolsas de regalo)

Ah gracias-dijo mientras la tomaba la bolsa

Oye Shun ¿no nos vas a presentar a tu amiga?-pregunto Ace

Chicos ella es Alice, Alice ellos son tontín y babosin, ahora ven conmigo quiero decirte algo-dijo mientras tomaba a Alice de la mano y se iba

¿Yo era tontín o babosin?-pregunto Dan

Idiota-dijo Ace mientras ponía su mano en su cara

No recuerdo que haya mencionado a un idiota-

* * *

><p>Shun y Alice habían ido a uno de los balcones del colegio el cual tenía una vista asía la cancha de futbol americano<p>

¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?-dijo mientras estaba sentada en el barandal del balcón

Pues ¿conoces a un tal Masquerade?-dijo mientras se acercaba a Alice

Si es uno de mis amigos-

Bueno no hables con el-

¿Por qué?-

Tu solo no hables con el, no le dirijas ni una palabra ni la mirada-dijo mientras estaba enfrente de Alice

Está bien, aun que no sepa porque razón-

No importa la razón solo haz lo que te digo y no sucederá nada malo-

¿Me estas amenazando?-

No es solo que él te puede hacer daño-contesto mientras estaba demasiado cerca de Alice

Estás bien como digas-dijo mientras se frotaba el ojo derecho con la su mano

¿Te encuentras bien?-

No es que me entro algo al ojo-

Déjame ver-dijo mientras se acercaba mas a Alice

Shun noto que solo era una pestaña que estaba a la orilla del ojo de Alice así que no fue muy difícil el quitársela

Valla valla, ¿joven Shun no se cansa de meterse en problemas?-dijo el perfecto mientras veía la escena

Shun y Alice de pronto se separaron muy rápido

¿Saben que esto ya no es suspensión si no expulsión? Por estar coqueteando y besuqueándose en las instalaciones del colegio-

EXPULSION-dijeron los dos jóvenes al unisonó muy impactados por lo que había dicho el perfecto

Ahora vamos a la dirección-

* * *

><p>Estoy muy asombrado, Alice tu una buena estudiante y tu Shun también eres un buen estudiante pero pues no me queda de otra más que…..-<p>

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy<strong>

**Shun: lo sigo dudando**

**Bumburny: hay yo igual**

**Dan: yo dudo que te vallan a dejar reviews**

**Bumburny: hay yo igual T_T**

**Shun: bueno como esta triste yo lo dire, esperen el próximo cap y no a terminado el otro porque se le seco el cerebro para ese**


	6. un error sin perdón

**Hitomi: lamento mucho la tardanza es que se me había perdido mi libreta donde pongo los caps e ideas para fics**

**Shun: que novedad**

**Dan: la encontró pero en un lugar que se llama silla donde acumula cosas**

**Hitomi: es demasiada información**

**Dan: lo se**

**Hitomi: bueno sin tanto parloteo y aquí esta el cap y muchas gracias a los que comentaron lo quiero mucho y espero que no me maten o me odien por lo que escribi**

**Dan y Shun: si lo aran**

* * *

><p><strong>Tu Fiel Amor Verdadero<strong>

Cap: 6: Un error sin perdón

Está bien como digas-dijo mientras se frotaba el ojo derecho con la su mano

¿Te encuentras bien?-

No es que me entro algo al ojo-

Déjame ver-dijo mientras se acercaba mas a Alice

Shun noto que solo era una pestaña que estaba a la orilla del ojo de Alice así que no fue muy difícil el quitársela

Valla valla, ¿joven Shun no se cansa de meterse en problemas?-dijo el perfecto mientras veía la escena

Shun y Alice de pronto se separaron muy rápido

¿Saben que esto ya no es suspensión si no expulsión? Por estar coqueteando y besuqueándose en las instalaciones del colegio-

EXPULSION-dijeron los dos jóvenes al unisonó muy impactados por lo que había dicho el perfecto

Ahora vamos a la dirección-

* * *

><p>Estoy muy asombrado, Alice tu una buena estudiante y tu Shun también eres un buen estudiante pero pues no me queda de otra más que expulsarlos a los dos-<p>

Hay no-susurro Alice mientras bajaba la cabeza

Shun noto que Alice estaba a punto de llorar así que tuvo que hablar

Señor director no expulse a Alice, si quiere expúlseme a mí que yo fui el culpable de todo-

No Shun, señor director no le haga caso está loco-dijo Alice muy nerviosa-¿te has vuelto loco verdad?-le susurro Alice a Shun mientras lo jalaba del cuello de la camisa ya que le quedaba muy alto

No pero yo sé lo que hago-respondió

A no, no voy a dejar que mientas y digas que me besaste sabiendo que solo me quitaste algo del ojo-susurro muy enojada

¿Entonces qué digo? El director no nos va a creer le va a creer al perfecto-

Tu déjamelo yo aclaro todo-susurro mientras lo soltaba

Jóvenes saben que puedo escuchar todo ¿verdad?-dijo el director

Si bueno señor director quiero aclarar las cosas-dijo Alice

Está bien señorita Gehabich la escucho-

Es que Shun me estaba sacando una basura que me había entrado al ojo pero no nos besamos porque apenas y lo conocí ayer-

Y ¿Por qué estaban arriba?-

Shun me iba a decir algo-

Está bien señorita Gehabich le creo-

¿Enserió?-

Admito que el perfecto kimoto de vez en cuando exagera, asi que pues no les are nada-

Gracias señor director-dijeron al unisonó Shun y Alice

Bueno ahora salgan y disfruten los diez minutos que restan de su receso-

Si-dijeron al unisonó

Ah Shun ya no te metas en problemas o ¿no te basta que te haya suspendido un dia?-

Claro que me basta señor director-

Bueno salgan-ordeno el director

* * *

><p>Al salir de la oficina del director fue como un alivio para los dos jóvenes<p>

Valla creía que me iban a expulsar-dijo Alice bastante aliviada mientras caminaba

Ya somos dos, pero a últimas salimos del problema-dijo mientras caminaba

Shun ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo la pelinaranja mientras veía al pelinegro y se detenía

Si claro ¿Qué sucede?-dijo algo intrigado mientras se detenía

¿A qué se refería el director con que no te metieras en más problemas que si no te bastaba con que ya te haya suspendido?-dijo la pelinaranja muy intrigada

No te preocupes nada grave-dijo mientras caminaba

Esa no es una respuesta, dime que te sucedió-dijo mientras caminaba junto a el

Alice de pronto noto que Shun tenía roto el labio lo cual izo que llegara a la conclusión de

¿Te peleaste verdad?-dijo mientras lo veía

Ya te dije que no es nada grave, sabes eres una molestia-dijo sin pensar

Entonces soy una molestia-dijo Alice mientras lo veía-pues si soy una molestia ya no me hables jamás-dijo muy enojada mientras se iba corriendo y conteniendo lagrimas en sus ojos

Que estúpido soy ¿Por qué le dije eso?-dijo muy enojado mientras le pegaba un puñetazo a uno de los casilleros

* * *

><p>El receso ya había terminado, todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus respectivos salones, Shun no podía prestar atención a la clase ya que recordaba lo que le había hecho a Alice<p>

_*ella no merecía que le respondiera de ese modo, soy un idiota, ella solo quería saber porque me había dicho el director tal cosa*-_pensó mientras no prestaba atención a la clase

Shun estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que se espanto cuando el maestro pego en su pupitre con la regla

Joven Kazami creo que como estaba tan atento a la clase pase y resuelva el problema que está en el pizarrón-dijo el maestro

Shun se levanto de su asiento, tomo un plumón y miro el problema, después de eso solo en cuestión de segundos

Ya-dijo mientras dejaba el plumón en el escritorio del maestro y se iba a sentar

Muy bien, está bien el problema ahora continuemos con la clase-dijo el maestro

La clase se fue lentamente para muchos pero para Shun se fue muy rápido

Muy bien chicos recojas sus cosas y salgan, resuelvan la tarea y los veo mañana-dijo el maestro mientras recogía su portafolio y salía

Si al fin se termino la clase-dijo Dan muy feliz mientras guardaba sus libretas en su mochila

Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Shun

Hey ¿A dónde vas tan apurado?-dijo al ver que su amigo ya se iba

A arreglar un asunto con alguien que no merecía que la tratara tan mal-dijo mientras se iba

* * *

><p>Alice y Fabia iban en la limosina en camino a su casa pero todo iba muy callado lo cual era muy raro ya que siempre iban hablando<p>

¿Alice te sucede algo? Estas muy callada-

Ah no estoy bien no me sucede nada-dijo mientras veía a Fabia y fingía una sonrisa

Alice, te conozco y sé que te sucede algo-

No enserió no me sucede nada, te lo juro-

Está bien confiare en ti-

Si no te preocupes-dijo mientras sacaba su celular y se ponía los audífonos

_*creo que Shun tiene mucha razón en pensar que soy una molestia, además me lo merezco por estar de entrometida*_-pensó mientras veía por la ventana y escuchaba la canción de wake me up when september ends de green day

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la mansión Alice lo primero que izo fue ir a su habitación a poder olvidarse de todo<p>

Señorita Fabia ¿le puedo preguntar algo?-dijo Kiki

Claro dime-

¿Usted sabe porque la señorita Alice esta asi?-

No la verdad no-

Es que ella siempre llega muy feliz y esta vez no llego sonriendo como de costumbre-

Lo sé y no sabes cómo deseo saber que le ocurre, esta mañana estaba muy feliz y apenas la vi ahora y estaba desanimada, como si le hubiera pasado algo que le doliera-

De pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó

Ya voy-dijo kiki mientras iba a asía la puerta

Tenemos una entrega para la señorita Alice Gehabich-dijo el repartidor

A si puede ponerlo en la sala-dijo Kiki

El repartidor entro y puso un arreglo de flores muy grande y lindo en la mesa de centro de la sala

* * *

><p>Alice estaba en su cama viendo asía el techo mientras escuchaba música con su celular, de pronto tocaron la puerta<p>

Adelante-ordeno Alice

Alice hay algo para ti en la sala-dijo Fabia mientras abría la puerta

¿Qué es?-

Tu solo baja-dijo mientras se iba

Esta bien-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se quitaba los audífonos

* * *

><p>Alice bajo y cuando fue a la sala se llevo una gran sorpresa<p>

Guau que lindas-dijo Alice mientras veía el arreglo de flores

Alice tomo la tarjeta que traía el arreglo y la leyó

* * *

><p><em>Alice se que estas muy molesta conmigo, por favor perdóname yo se que no merecías que te dijera eso además lo dije sin pensar, te estaré esperando en el parque que esta a dos calles del colegio si no vas me dare cuenta de que no me perdonaste y asumiré las consecuencias pero si vas hablare contigo para aclarar todo.<em>

_Disfruta tus flores que eh elegido, espero que te gusten._

_Shun…_

* * *

><p>Y ¿de quién es el hermoso arreglo de flores?-dijo Fabia<p>

De nadie importante-dijo mientras asía bola la tarjeta y se iba

* * *

><p>Alice estaba muy enojada en su habitación viendo una película, de pronto una fuerte tormenta comenzó, Alice vio por la ventana y recordó la nota<p>

_*quédate esperando Shun, porque no iré*-_pensó mientras veía por la ventana para después cerrar la cortina

* * *

><p>Shun estaba sentado en una de las bacas del parque temblando del frio que tenia, mientras volteaba para todos lados en busca de Alice pero no la veía<p>

_*lo sabia no va a venir me odia porque le dije esa estupidez, soy idiota, ella no merecía que la tratara de ese modo, ella solo se estaba preocupando por mi*-_pensó mientras temblaba

* * *

><p>Flash back<p>

¿A qué se refería el director con que no te metieras en más problemas que si no te bastaba con que ya te haya suspendido?-dijo la pelinaranja muy intrigada

No te preocupes nada grave-dijo mientras caminaba

Esa no es una respuesta, dime que te sucedió-dijo mientras caminaba junto a el

Alice de pronto noto que Shun tenía roto el labio lo cual izo que llegara a la conclusión de

¿te peleaste verdad?-dijo mientras lo veía

Ya te dije no es nada grave, sabes a veces eres una molestia-dijo sin pensar

Entonces soy una molestia-dijo Alice mientras lo veía-pues si soy una molestia ya no me hables jamás-dijo muy enojada mientras se iba corriendo y conteniendo lagrimas en sus ojos

Fin de flash back

* * *

><p>Acabo de arruinar una amistad con Alice, no puedo ser mas idiota porque ya no puedo-dijo mientras temblaba y se levantaba para irce<p>

Continuara…..

* * *

><p><strong>Shun: me voy a congelar allí<strong>

**Hitomi: calmado no pasa nada claro si llevaste un suéter o algo con que taparte**

**Shun: te odio me has hecho la vida imposible, por eso no te deja reviews**

**Hitomi: tienes razón TT_TT**

**Shun: ups creo que no debí decir eso, bueno esperen el próximo cap si es que no me da pulmonía adiós**


	7. detective Fabia

**Hitomi: hola a todos lamento no a ver subido el capitulo pronto es que ayer fue mi cumpleaños**

**Dan: cuantos cumpliste?**

**Hitomi: no te importa además no se le pregunta eso a una chica**

**Dan: con razón cuando le pregunte a Runo su edad me golpeo**

**Hitomi: bueno aquí les dejo el cap para ya no quitarles el tiempo disfrútenlo**

**Dan: y dejen reviews**

* * *

><p><strong>Tu fiel amor verdadero<strong>

**Capitulo: 7- detective Fabia**

Shun estaba sentado en una de las bacas del parque temblando del frio que tenia, mientras volteaba para todos lados en busca de Alice pero no la veía

_*lo sabia no va a venir me odia porque le dije esa estupidez, soy idiota, ella no merecía que la tratara de ese modo, ella solo se estaba preocupando por mi*__-_pensó mientras temblaba

* * *

><p>Flash back<p>

¿A qué se refería el director con que no te metieras en más problemas que si no te bastaba con que ya te haya suspendido?-dijo la pelinaranja muy intrigada

No te preocupes nada grave-dijo mientras caminaba

Esa no es una respuesta, dime que te sucedió-dijo mientras caminaba junto a el

Alice de pronto noto que Shun tenía roto el labio lo cual izo que llegara a la conclusión de

¿te peleaste verdad?-dijo mientras lo veía

Ya te dije no es nada grave, sabes a veces eres una molestia-dijo sin pensar

Entonces soy una molestia-dijo Alice mientras lo veía-pues si soy una molestia ya no me hables jamás-dijo muy enojada mientras se iba corriendo y conteniendo lagrimas en sus ojos

Fin de flash back

* * *

><p>Acabo de arruinar una amistad con Alice, no puedo ser mas idiota porque ya no puedo-dijo mientras temblaba y se levantaba para irse<p>

Shun se fue asía su casa caminando ya que quería castigarse enfermando

Me odia, estoy seguro de que ella me odia-dijo mientras caminaba y las gotas de agua fría lo empapaban

* * *

><p>al otro dia en el colegio, casi no habían alumnos ya que había una fuerte tormenta que había provocado el que cerraran algunas calles, en el salón de tercero A se encontraban muy pocos alumnos, Fabia al llegar al colegio lo primero que izo fue buscar a Melisa<p>

MELISA-dijo mientras entraba al salón de segundo C y dejaba su mochila e el piso

¿Qué quieres lucer?-dijo Melisa de forma cruel

De pronto Fabia la tomo del cuello y la puso contra los cristales de la ventana

¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?-dijo Fabia mientras llamaba la atención de los que estaban allí

No sé dé que hablas-dijo con dificultad

No te hagas la idiota, yo se que algo le hiciste a mi hermana como para que la deprimieras tanto-

Enserio no le eh hecho nada-

Pues si me llego a enterar que le hiciste algo a mi hermana te juro que te vas arrepentir de aver nacido-dijo mientras la soltaba y se daba la media vuelta

De pronto Fabia le pego una patada en la cara a Melisa

¿Por qué me pegas?-dijo con dificultad mientras estaba en el piso sangrando de la boca

Me la debes, ya supe lo del centro comercial-dijo mientras se recogía su mochila y se iba asía su salón

Maldita-dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca

* * *

><p>Fabia camino tranquilamente hasta su salón mientras pensaba que o quien le había hecho daño a Alice como para que estuviera tan deprimida<p>

_*tengo que averiguar porque razón Alice esta así, aun que tenga que hablar con mis enemigos y me meta en problemas*-_pensó mientras subía las escaleras

* * *

><p>Fabia al llegar a su salón dejo su mochila en su banca y se sentó a pensar un poco<p>

*¿y si Alice está enamorada?*-pensó mientras se ponía muy nerviosa

¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto su amigo Ren quien estaba junto de ella

De pronto Fabia pego un gran grito asiendo que Ren se asustara

REN ¿Por qué SIMPRE ME TIENES QUE ASUSTAR LLEGANDO DE LA NADA?-grito Fabia algo enojada

¿Qué? Pero si hasta te salude y me contestaste-

* * *

><p>Flash back<p>

Buenos días Fabia-dijo Ren mientras entraba al salón

Buenos días Ren-contesto la chica mientras seguía en sus pensamientos

Fin de flash back

* * *

><p>Hay si lo lamento es que no me acordaba-dijo Fabia algo apenada<p>

Bueno y ¿que estabas pensando?-

Pues, es que mi hermana a estado algo rara desde ayer-

Ahora que lo mencionas igual Shun, desde ayer cuando lo llamaron a la dirección por segunda vez-

¿Y ahora que izo?-

El me dijo que estaba con tu hermana y que le estaba quitando algo del ojo y pues lo vio un perfecto, el perfecto creía que la estaba besando y los llevaron a la dirección-

Alice no me dijo nada sobre eso-dijo Fabia algo desanimada

Tal vez creía que la ibas a regañar o algo así-

Pero es que ella siempre me dice todo, pero esta vez es como si no hubiera confiado en mí-

Calmada, probablemente no le dio importancia ya que pues no les hicieron nada-

Espero que estés en lo correcto-

Tu calmada, Alice si oculta algo de seguro te lo terminara diciendo ya que pues tu eres su hermana y eres en la que confía-

Tienes razón-dijo Fabia mientras veía a Ren

¿Oye y si Shun sabe que le pasa a Alice?-

Es cierto, vamos a preguntarle-dijo Fabia mientras se levantaba de la silla y salía corriendo junto con Ren

* * *

><p>Shun estaba en su salón viendo por la ventana como caían las gotas de agua<p>

Soy un tonto-susurro el pelinegro muy arrepentido-estoy ms que seguro que me odia-susurro

De pronto Shun comenzó a recordar los pocos momentos que había pasado con Alice

Lo más probable es que no me quiera volver a dirigir la palabra o me mire-susurro Shun para después dar un gran suspiro

Shun ¿podemos hablar contigo un momento?-dijo Ren mientras entraba al salón

Claro ¿Qué sucede?-

Ayer estuviste con mi hermana y pues quería saber si tu sabias algo de la forma en la que a esta-dijo Fabia

¿y porque debería de saber algo de la forma en la que esta?-dijo Shun tratando de mentir

Pues porque tu ayer estuviste con ella-Fabia

Claro que no-dijo mintiendo

Claro que si me lo dijiste-dijo Ren

QUE NO ES CIERTO-dijo Shun muy enfadado mientras se iba

Al irse Shun, dejo muy desconcertados a los dos jóvenes ya que el nunca había reaccionado de ese modo tan brusco

El sabe algo que nosotros no sabemos-dijo Ren

Y lo voy a averiguar cueste lo que me cueste-dijo Fabia

* * *

><p>Shun había ido asía donde se encontraban las maquinas de refrescos ya que allí casi nadie iba<p>

Lo lamento chicos pero esto que acabo de hacer solo yo lo puedo solucionar-dijo el joven mientras no podía dejar de recordar en Alice-al parecer creo que ella ya se volvió la dueña de mi mente, Alice no sé que me hiciste pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y por más que quiero dejar las cosas así no puedo, porque te apareces en mis sueños y pensamientos-

* * *

><p>Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y las clases ya iban a comenzar<p>

Muy buenos días jóvenes-dijo el profesor mientras entraba al salón de clases

Que flojera ya vamos a comenzar la clase-dijo Dan

¿A ti que no te da flojera?-dijo Ace quien estaba sentado atrás de Dan

Comer y dormir-dijo Shun quien estaba a la izquierda de Dan

Tienes razón-dijo Dan

Chicos presten atención-ordeno el maestro-el dia de hoy tenemos a un alumno nuevo así que quiero que lo traten bien-dijo el profesor-muy bien pasa-ordeno el maestro

La puerta se abrió y muchos se quedaron en shock y otros igual entre esos Shun

¿E-e-el-ell-ella no puede ser o sí?-dijo Shun muy nervioso

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Shun: ¿PORQUE? ¿PORQUE?<strong>

**Hitomi: porque si y te callas**

**Shun: pero yo**

**Hitomi: te recuerdo que tu lo pediste**

**Shun: ERES DE LO PEOR**

**Hitomi: lo sé ahora lo habitual**

**Hitomi/Shun: ahora esperen el nuevo capítulo con muchas ansias porque va a estar muy bueno y por favor comenten**


	8. la nueva estudiante

**Hitomi: hey que onda, aquí les dejo el cap 8 de la serie que aman**

**Shun: vala al fin volviste a ponerlos diario**

**Hitomi: es que ayer me aburrí y me puse a hacer el cap**

**Shun: con razón decía **

**Hiomi: bueno no les quito mas su tiempo y aquí está el cap disfrútenlo**

**Shun: y comente que es lo que no creo que hagan**

* * *

><p><strong>Tu Fiel Amor Verdadero<strong>

**Cap: 8- La nueva estudiante**

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y las clases ya iban a comenzar

Muy buenos días jóvenes-dijo el profesor mientras entraba al salón de clases

Que flojera ya vamos a comenzar la clase-dijo Dan

¿A ti que no te da flojera?-dijo Ace quien estaba sentado atrás de Dan

Comer y dormir-dijo Shun quien estaba a la izquierda de Dan

Tienes razón-dijo Dan

Chicos presten atención-ordeno el maestro-el día de hoy tenemos a un alumno nuevo así que quiero que lo traten bien-dijo el profesor-muy bien pasa-ordeno el maestro

La puerta se abrió y muchos se quedaron en shock y otros igual entre esos Shun

¿E-e-el-ell-ella no puede ser o sí?-dijo Shun muy nervioso

Le presento a su nueva compañera Hitomi Kazami-dijo el profesor

(jajajajajaja me metí a mi fic wajajajajajaja)

La joven era medio alta, delgada, morena, ojos color cafés, cabello rizado y color negro hasta los hombros

Bueno Hitomi siéntate atrás del castaño que se queja de todo-dijo el profesor señalando a Dan

La clase comenzó y Shun estaba que no podía de lo nervioso que esta, al llegar el receso todos salieron a comer sus almuerzos

¿Hey Shun no vienes?-dijo Ace antes de salir del salón

En un momento-dijo el pelinegro

Como quieras-dijo mientras salía junto con Dan y Billy

¿Creías que no iba a venir verdad?-dijo Hitomi mientras lo veía

Probablemente-

¿Cuál era tu urgencia de que me viniera de Inglaterra?-

Pues cometí un error-

Adivino, es sobre una chica o el idiota de tu hermanastro-dijo mientras se sentaba en el escritorio del maestro

Es más bien la numero uno-

¿Y quién es la afortunada que se robo el corazón de mi primo?-

No me robo el corazón, simplemente le dije una estupidez-

¿Qué estupidez?-

Le dije que era una molestia-

¿Qué HICISTE QUE COSA?-

Cállate, los maestros no dejan estar en los salones-

¿Por qué le dijiste molestia? ¿Qué te izo como para que le dijeras tal cosa?-dijo muy enojada

Es que me presiono en algo y pues me moleste y le dije esa mentira-

Eres un tonto, las cosas están un poco más difíciles de lo que creía-

¿Qué tienes planeado?-

Pues…..no lo sé, ¿ya intentaste lo de las flores?-

Si, eh intentado disculparme pero ayer que la cite no fue-

No me dejas más que decir…..que te odia-

No me lo tienes que decir eso ya lo sé-

Tengo un plan-

¿Cuál?-dijo el joven pelinegro muy intrigado

Pues….este-dijo mientras le pegaba un puñetazo en el estomago

¿Por qué fue eso?-dijo mientras estaba en el piso

Por decirle a esa pobre chica que era una molestia-dijo mientras se iba

¿No me vas a ayudar?-dijo mientras se levantaba

Si solo déjame pensar en un plan-dijo mientras salía del salón

¿Vas a comer sola verdad?-dijo mientras se levantaba

Pues no me queda de otra, no conozco a nadie más que a ti-

Si quieres ven conmigo y unos amigos a comer-

Está bien-

Shun y su prima Hitomi fueron asía la cafetería que era donde Shun se iba a encontrar con sus amigos para almorzar

* * *

><p>Me muero de hambre-dijo Dan-¿podemos empezar a comer ya?<p>

No, todavía falta Shun-dijo Ren

Aaaaaaaaaaaah ¿Por qué se tarda tanto? Hoy traje puntas de lomo-

Lamento la tardanza es que me entretuve con alguien-dijo Shun

Oye Shun la chica de junto de ti ¿no es la chica nueva del colegio?-

Si ella es Hitomi mi prima-

¿Es soltera?-dijo Dan

De pronto Ren le pego un zape a Dan

Vaca (traducción: estúpido en japonés) deja de preguntar eso-

¿Qué? Yo solo quería saber si era soltera-

Si lo soy-dijo la joven pelinegra

Dan ni se te ocurra ligarte a mi prima, porque te juro que te mato-amenazo Shun a Dan

Está bien ya, pero no te pongas todo loco-dijo Dan

¿No me vas a presentar a tus amigos o qué?-dijo Hitomi

Claro, el pelicastaño es Dan va en nuestro salon, el chico de cabello blanco es Ren el va en el último bimestre y el chico de cabello medio azulado se llama Ace va en nuestro salón-

Hola-dijeron los tres chicos al unisonó

Bueno ahora hay que comer, PORQUE ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE HAMBRE-dijo Dan

Está bien-dijo Shun mientras sesentava en una de las sillas

Todos empezaron a almorzar tranquilamente mientras hablaban sobre que iban a hacer el sábado

Ahora que recuerdo deje mi celular en mi mochila, ire por el-dijo Hitomi

Te acompaño-dijo Shun

Si no valla a ser que me pierda-dijo la pelinegra bromeando

* * *

><p>En uno de los pasillos que casi nadie pasaba se encontraba Alice caminando muy tranquila mientras leía un libro<p>

Hola mi rey-dijo un güero mientras la jalaba

Suéltame idiota-dijo Alice mientras trataba de zafarse del chico

Calmada, no te voy a hacer nada que no te guste así que cálmate-dijo mientras empezaba a desbrochar el chaleco de la chica

NO SUELTAME-gritaba Alice muy desesperada

QUE TE CALLES, no entiendes que esto va a ser divertido-

No por favor suéltame-dijo Alice muy desesperada mientras lloraba

No no te voy dejar, no voy a desperdiciar este momento-

Continuara….

* * *

><p><strong>Hitomi: esto se va a poner bueno :D<strong>

**Shun: esta loca, vas a hacer que violes a Alice**

**Hitomi: no **

**Shun: enserio?**

**Hitomi: no lo se**

**Shun(caída tipo anime)**

**Hitomi: bueno comente y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ahora esperen el cap siguiente **

**Los quiero publico ;D**


	9. decisiones

**Hitomi: hola chicos y chicas lamento mucho la tardanza es que pues….**

**Shun: fue a un concierto desu banda favorita paramore**

**Hitomi: ^^U si lamento no a verles avisado es que fue de último momento**

**Shun: si se lo pidieron un dia antes **

**Hitomi: y tuve un problema con el moden por de mi compu por esa razón no me conecte ni en el face ni en fancition**

**Hitomi: bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo disfrútenlo y mil disculpas**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Tu fiel amor verdadero"<strong>

**Capitulo 9: Decisiones.**

En uno de los pasillos que casi nadie pasaba se encontraba Alice caminando muy tranquila mientras leía un libro.

Hola mi rey-dijo un güero mientras la jalaba.

Suéltame idiota-dijo Alice mientras trataba de zafarse del chico.

Calmada, no te voy a hacer nada que no te guste así que cálmate-dijo mientras empezaba a desbrochar el chaleco de la chica.

NO SUELTAME-gritaba Alice muy desesperada.

QUE TE CALLES, no entiendes que esto va a ser divertido-

No por favor suéltame-dijo Alice muy desesperada mientras lloraba.

No no te voy dejar, no voy a desperdiciar este momento-

SUELTALA MADITO-grito Shun muy enojado al ver a su hermanastro abusar de Alice.

Miren quienes están aquí, el gay y la tipa loca-

LOCA TU ABUELA-grito mientras le pegaba una patada.

Maldita-dijo mientras soltaba a Alice.

Shun –dijo Alice mientras corria a abrazarlo.

A si quieres pelear-dijo mientras comenzaba a pelear.

De pronto una batalla se armo, era Masquerade contra Hitomi, Hitomi le iba ganando a Masquerade, pareciera que era una batalla a muerte.

Eres una loca me escuchas UNA LOCA-grito Masquerade muy enojado mientras trataba de pegarle a Hitomi.

CALLATE YA MALDITO PERVERTIDO-dijo mientras le pegaba un puñetazo el cual lo dejo inconsciente en el piso.

Creo que lo mataste-dijo Alice muy nerviosa y asustada.

No solo esta inconsciente pero está bien-dijo Hitomi de una froma despreocupada.

A ok-dijo Alice mientras veía a Masquerade en el piso y temblaba del miedo.

Creo que será mejor irnos no vaya a ser que venga un perfecto y vea lo que le paso a Masquerade-dijo Hitomi mientras caminaba.

Si creo que es una buena idea-dijo Shun mientras se iba junto con Alice.

Shun, Alice y Hitomi se fueron de ese pasillo para poder hablar de lo sucedido ya que no querían permanecer allí y que los viera un perfecto o un maestro.

* * *

><p>Alice ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Porque te quería hacer daño ese idiota?-dijo Shun muy desesperado.<p>

No lo sé, pero me alegro de que hayan llegado-

Alice perdóname es mentira lo que te dije, tú no eres ninguna molestia-

Ah con que era ella la chica que le dijiste molestia-dijo Hitomi

Si-

Pues, te diré algo, este baka luego dice cosas que ni son reales, perdónalo el luego no piensa lo que dice-dijo Hitomi mientras señalaba a Shun.

Está bien te perdono-dijo para después abrazar al pelinegro.

Que romántico-dijo Hitomi muy feliz.

Cállate Hitomi-dijo Shun algo enojado mientras soltaba a Alice.

¿Ella es tu novia?-pregunto Alice asiendo que Shun y Hitomi se ruborizaran.

No solo somos primos hermanos-dijeron los dos jóvenes al unisonó muy nerviosos y ruborizados por la confusión que había hecho Alice.

Con razón decía que se parecían mucho-dijo Alice.

Siempre dicen lo mismo-dijeron Shun y Hitomi al unisonó.

Nada más que pues tu prima es un poco más baja de lo que debe ser alguien de dieciséis años-dijo Alice.

Es porque no tengo dieciséis años-dijo la joven algo apenada ya que no iba en sus planes el decir su edad.

¿A no?-dijo Alice muy confundida.

Ella tiene catorce años-dijo Shun asiendo que Alice quedara en shock.

P-p-pe-per-pero ¿entonces qué haces en segundo de preparatoria?-

Hice examen que te ponen al entrar este colegio y me dijeron que no podia entrar a secundaria porque no merecía estar en secundaria si no en segundo de preparatoria-

Ahora ya entiendo que haces en mi salón-dijo Shun con una gotita tipo anime mientras estaba cruzado de brazos y bastante serio como de costumbre.

Dijeron que mi coeficiente es muy alto-dijo Hitomi muy feliz.

Lo que más me impresionó fue que alguien tan pequeña como tú, acabo con Masquerade con tan solo siete patada y un puñetazo-

Es que tengo mucha más fuerza que Shun y pues también se ninjitsu-

Y ¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo Alice.

Mi nombre es Hitomi Kazami ¿y el tuyo?-

Alice Gehabich-dijo mientras le sonreía.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y el receso término, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones para tomar los últimos minutos de clases.

* * *

><p>En el salon de segundo de preparatoria B, los alumnos se encontraban tomando la clase muy tranquilos y en silencio hasta que de pronto tocaron la puerta.<p>

Adelante-ordeno el profesor quien estaba explicando unas cosas en el pisaron.

La puerta se abrió y al ver quien era los alumnos se pusieron de pie como signo de respeto a esa persona, quien era el director del colegio, el director les izo una seña con la mano que les indicaba que se sentaran y los alumnos lo hicieron.

Señor director ¿sucede algo?-dijo el maestro algo confundido, ya que las visitas del director solo eran cuando iban a tener junta los profesores, había algún problema con algún estudiante o se habían quejado de ese salón.

Quiero aquí mismo parados a los alumnos Shun Kazami y Hitomi Kazami-ordeno el director sin prestar alguna atención a la pregunta del maestro.

Shun y Hitomi se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos y fueron directamente a donde estaba el director.

Ustedes dos me van a acompañar a la dirección, ya me entere lo que hicieron-dijo el director muy enfadado asiendo que los dos jóvenes quedaran en shock.

* * *

><p>Shun y Hitomi fueron a la dirección y al entrar estaba Masquerade sentado en uno de los asientos que había en la dirección, el joven de cabello güero estaba tranquilamente sentado mientras esperaba la llegada de el director, Shun, Alice y Hitomi.<p>

Ustedes tres quédense aquí, iré por la señorita Alice y comenzaremos la plática-dijo el director para después irse por Alice.

¿Creían que se iban a salir con la suya tan fácilmente verdad?-dijo Masquerde tratando de hacer enfurecer a alguno de los dos.

La verdad si-dijo Hitomi secamente.

Pues creyeron mal muy mal-dijo Masquerade.

¿Qué te traes con Alice? ¿Por qué la deseas tanto?-dijo Hitomi poniéndose cuidadosamente al frente de Masquerade .

De hecho no soy el único que la desea, la mayoría de los de la prepa y secundaria desean a Alice con todas sus fuerzas ya que ella es una de las más bonitas del colegio y pues también es muy deseada por otra pequeña cosa -dijo el güero con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

Al decir lo ultimo Hitomi sabia a lo que se refería.

Eres un maldito pervertido, TÚ Y TODOS LOS DE ESTE COLEGIO-dijo Hitomi muy enojada-me dan asco, todos los de este colegio solo piensan en relaciones son unos malditos pervertidos-

¿Pues que querías somos hombres? Y los hombres somos así, no nos podemos controlar a la tentación-contesto Masquerade para hacer que Hitomi enfureciera y lo golpeara.

TODOS DICEN LO MISMO, que son hombre y no controlan sus instintos animales, ósea que se refieren al instinto del mono baboso porque eso es lo que son UN MONO BABOSO-dijo Hitomi sin darse cuenta de que el director y Alice estaban viendo la escenita de Hitomi de tras de ella.

Que vocabulario tiene señorita Hitomi debería de mejorarlo, una señorita de tan alta clase no debe de hablar de ese modo, ya que no son unos modales muy correctos que digamos-dijo el director para después pasar y sentarse en el asiento de su escritorio.

Alice estaba muy nerviosa ya que era su segunda vez en la semana que estaba en la dirección, el director cerró su oficina y se sentó en el asiento de su escritorio tranquilamente.

Me entere que uno de ustedes tres golpeo a el joven Masquerade y de seguro el ya lo reconoció-dijo el director.

La verdad si señor director, el que me pego fue Shun-dijo para después señalar a Shun.

Hay joven Kazami, ¿otra vez metiéndose en problemas?-dijo el director.

¿Qué? pero yo-dijo antes de ser interrumpido por Hitomi.

El no pudo ser porque el que le pego al teñido de rubio fui yo-dijo Hitomi muy molesta.

Eso no es cierto Shun me pego y para tu información mi cabello no está teñido soy natural-dijo muy enojado el rubio teñido.

Claro que no, Shun no te pego porque yo fui la que te pego de patadas, bofetones y puñetazos y claro que eres teñido se te ve la raíz desde donde yo estoy y además, señor director ¿el ya le conto porque razón? -explico Hitomi.

No, ¿me podría explicar usted porque le pego?-dijo el director con mucha intriga.

Yo le pegue porque este teñido quería violar a la alumna Alice-dijo Hitomi haciendo que el director quedara en shock ya que él no sabía nada de eso.

Lo lamento pero creo que voy a tener que expulsar a los dos-dijo el director muy nervioso por lo que estaba sucediendo.

De pronto Hitomi no puedo evitar el enfadar, Hitomi de pronto pego en el escritorio del director un puñetazo asiendo que el director se asustara.

Escúcheme bien señor director, usted sabe que mi familia tiene mucho dinero y lo podemos demandar por lo que esta asiendo, porque esto es injusto, yo salve a Alice de una violación y usted me va a expulsar, si lo hace prepárese porque en unos minutos le digo a mi madre lo que izo y tenga por seguro que este colegio lo cierran y se van a enterar todos en Tokio porque van a venir mis abogados y para que todo Tokio se entere va a venir la prensa y muchos medios de comunicación-amenazo la joven pelinegra muy molesta sabiendo que cada palabra que decía era real.

Está bien no la expulsare pero al que si voy a expulsar es al joven Masquerade por querer abusar de una de las alumnas-dijo el director haciendo que Masquerade enfadara mucho.

USTED NO ME PUEDE HACER ESTO, MI FAMILIA DE SEGURO ES MAS RICA QUE LA DE ESTA ENANA-dijo Masquerade muy enojado-PREPARESE PORQUE MI PADRE SE VA A ENTERAR Y CUANDO LO SEPA LO VA A DEMANDAR-dijo para después irse muy enojado.

Bueno ahora vallan a sus clases y no metan en más problemas-ordeno el director.

Si-dijeron al unisonó Shun, Alice y Hitomi para después irse.

* * *

><p>Al salir del oficina del director, los nervios que había tenido cuando estaban allí ya se habían esfumado, lo primero que izo Shun al salir de la dirección fue preguntarle algo a su prima.<p>

¿ESTAS LOCA VERDAD?-le grito el pelinegro muy enojado mientras ponía contra la pared a la pelinegra y le sujetaba los brazos muy fuerte poniéndola acorralada.

Shun me lastimas-dijo la pelinegra muy nerviosa mientras trataba de zafarse.

Responde lo que te pregunte-

No y ¿Por qué dices eso?-dijo sin saber lo que sucedía.

¿Qué porque digo esto? Pues porque le gritaste al director y te pusiste en riesgo a que ese vejete de primera te hiciera daño-dijo el joven pelinegro muy enojado mientras sujetaba mas fuerte a la chica.

Ni que daño ni que daño-dijo la pelinegra de una forma ruda.

Deja de hacerte la fuerte NO LO ERES-

SHUN YA VASTA-grito la pelinaranja muy nerviosa y enojada.

El joven poseedor de ojos color ámbar miro a la chica que había dado el grito de una forma muy fría que izo que la pelinaranja se estremeciera, después de eso Shun soltó a Hitomi haciendo que ella callera al piso de sentón.

Shun, tranquilízate ¿Por qué te pusiste así? Tu prima lo único que izo fue decir la verdad-

Lo sé pero conozco a Masquerae y ahora por lo que izo Hitomi, lo más probable es que se vengue de ella de una forma cruel-

No te preocupes, estaré bien, ya vieron lo que le hice-dijo la pelinegra de una forma muy segura mientras se levantaba del piso.

Es cierto tu prima es muy fuerte para el tamaño que tiene, sin ofender-

No te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrada a que me diga eso-

Pero de hecho tienes buena estatura para tu edad-dijo Alice.

Si, eso me dicen-dijo la joven pelinegra.

Bueno ya vámonos a clases o nos vamos a meter en otro problema-dijo Shun mientras jalaba a la pelinegra de el brazo y la pelinaranja corría asía su salón de clases.

Los tres jóvenes se fueron corriendo directamente a sus salones de clases ya que sus maestros los iban a regañar por los problemas en los cuales se habían metido.

* * *

><p>Al término de las clases Shun, Dan, Ace, Billy y Ren fueron directo a un bar cercano a la calle donde iban a competir, allí se iban a encontrar con el que ponía contra quien iban los corredores, cuanto habían apostado por ellos cuantas personas y quienes y a qué hora les tocaba competir, al entrar al bar muchas personas los miraban raro ya que traían el uniforme de la escuela.<p>

Hola chicos, creía que no iban a venir-dijo un señor no muy viejo, como de unos 32 años, era blanco, delgado, de cabello corto y rubio, vestía de negro, traía unos lentes obscuros y estaba sentado en uno de los asientos de las mesas del bar mientras fumaba un cigarro y estaba rodeado de guardias que parecían muy peligrosos.

Pues creíste mal-dijo el pelinegro de una forma seca.

Huy ¿Qué te sucede Shun? ¿A caso has tenido un mal dia? ¿Tu novia rompió contigo? O ¿Reprobaste un examen como todo niño rico y te va a castigar tu papi?-dijo el joven de una forma burlona, provocando que los guardias y las personas que estaban presentes rieran del comentario del joven rubio, Shun no puedo evitar el enfurecer pero trato de controlarse ya que no quería armar un escándalo el cual le costara una carrera y mucho dinero el cual no podría recuperar.

Eso no te incumbe-dijo el joven pelinegro cortamente muy serio y algo enfadado por el comentario de el rubio.

Jajajajaja lo lamento y ¿Qué los trajo a mi bar?-

Venimos a ver contra quienes vamos a competir y a qué hora-dijo Ren de una forma seria y tratando de ocultar sus nervios asía las miradas raras de los presentes.

Les diré, pero antes siéntense-ordeno el rubio mientras les asía una seña a los guardias para que los dejara sentarse con él, los cuatro jóvenes no fueron mal educados y obedecieron lo que les dijo el rubio.

Muy bien ahora dinos lo que te pedimos-dio una orden Shun seriamente.

Está bien-dijo mientras sacaba una laptop último modelo y que se veía con mucho valor en la cual traía la información de lo que querían lo jóvenes- Ren vas contra un tal Gus, Dan tu vas contra una chica con el nombre de Cenet, Billy tu vas contra un chico con el nombre de Linck y por ultimo y no menos importante Shun tu vas contra Shadow-

No puede ser, ¿regreso?-dijo Dan muy impactado por la noticia.

Exactamente, regreso hace como un mes, me dijo que quería volver a las carreras y que pues quería ir contra Shun para festejar que volvió-explico el rubio sin ningún rodeo.

Valla Shun si que vas a tener competencia el viernes-dijo el castaño de una forma alegre.

Bueno chicos ya les dije lo que querían, ahora que tal si se quedan un rato y les invito un trago-ofrecio amablemente el joven de lentes obscuros mientras sonreía perversamente.

No gracias, nosotros no tomamos-contesto Shun cortamente tratando de no ser descortés.

Ya entiendo, sus papis los esperan en casa y no los dejan tomar porque sonunos pequeños todavía-dijo el de lentes obscuros tratando de hacer enfurecer a los jóvenes y provocar que bebieran pero lo único que izo fue hacer que las personas presentes rieran.

Repito no gracias, nosotros no tomamos-contesto Shun mientras se levantaba y tomaba su mochila para después retirarse lo cual no pudo hacer ya que lo bloqueo uno de los guardias.

No seas mal agradecido Shun, quédate y tómate un trago junto con migo y olvídate de tu padrastro por un momento con el mejor amigo de todo el mundo el alcohol, los cigarros y lo mejor de todo la cocaína-

Dan, Ren y Billy se empezaron a poner nerviosos ya que sabían que Shun lo único que quería en la vida era olvidar las cosas malas que le han sucedido y perderse en otro mundo.

Vamos Shun se que deseas el olvidar todo lo malo que te a sucedido y tengo la mejor cura, con esto que te voy a dar se te va a olvidar todos por un momento-

De pronto Shun se dio la media vuelta y se acerco al joven de lentes obscuros para darle su respuesta.

Yo….pues…-dijo el pelinegro algo indeciso.

**Continuara…..**

* * *

><p><strong>Hitomi: WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA SOY MALA MUY MALA<strong>

**Dan: eres mas mala que la leche cortada ¬_¬**

**Hitomi: por una vez me gustaría que me dijeras que soy mas mala que el macdonal**

**Dan: no eso ya lo superaste**

**Hitomi: es cierto, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy**

**Dan: se esforzó tanto que se le ocurrió justo cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida en el sofá mientras veía la película de gatubela**

**Hitomi: si es que estaba muy buena**

**Dan: claro ¬_ ¬**

**Hitomi: bueno dejen sus comentarios y esperen el capitulo porque se va a poner muy bueno **

**Dan: créanle se van a quedar con la boca abierta al ver el capitulo siguiente**


	10. Los gritos del corazon

**Hitomi: lamento mucho la tardanza es que tuve muchísimas cosas que hacer y se me habica terminado la imaginación, pero sin quitarles más su tiempo qui les dejo el cap disfrútenlo y dejen sus reviews y gracias por los que han comentado son muy lindos y los quiero ^_^.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tu fiel amor verdadero<strong>

**Capitulo 10: Los gritos del corazon**

Bueno chicos ya les dije lo que querían, ahora que tal si se quedan un rato y les invito un trago-Ofreció amablemente el joven de lentes obscuros mientras sonreía perversamente.

No gracias, nosotros no tomamos-Contesto Shun cortamente tratando de no ser descortés.

Ya entiendo, sus papis los esperan en casa y no los dejan tomar porque son unos pequeños todavía-Dijo el de lentes obscuros tratando de hacer enfurecer a los jóvenes y provocar que bebieran pero lo único que izo fue hacer que las personas presentes rieran.

Repito no gracias, nosotros no tomamos-contesto Shun mientras se levantaba y tomaba su mochila para después retirarse lo cual no pudo hacer ya que lo bloqueo uno de los guardias.

No seas mal agradecido Shun, quédate y tómate un trago junto con migo y olvídate de tu padrastro por un momento con el mejor amigo de todo el mundo el alcohol, los cigarros y lo mejor de todo la cocaína-

Dan, Ren y Billy se empezaron a poner nerviosos ya que sabían que Shun lo único que quería en la vida era olvidar las cosas malas que le han sucedido y perderse en otro mundo.

Vamos Shun se que deseas el olvidar todo lo malo que te a sucedido y tengo la mejor cura, con esto que te voy a dar se te va a olvidar todos por un momento-

De pronto Shun se dio la media vuelta y se acerco al joven de lentes obscuros para darle su respuesta.

Yo….pues…-Dijo el pelinegro algo indeciso.

Shun no tengas miedo a un nuevo amigo el cual te ara ser muy pero muy feliz-Dijo el joven de lentes obscuros tratando de que Shun entrara en la droga y el alcoholismo.

Shun cerró los ojos y dio un gran suspiro para pensar bien lo que iba a hacer.

Claro-Dijo Shun mientras dejaba en shock a sus amigos al ver la decisión tan estúpida que había tomado.

_***No lo puedo creerlo, Shun acaba de aceptar la propuesta de Ikaru***_ -Pensó Dan muy nervioso y que jamás imagino que Shun iba a entrar a las drogas y al alcoholismo.

Claro que no-Dijo para después darse la media vuelta eh irse con sus amigos de ese bar.

_*__**Vas a caer Shun vas a caer como tu hermano**__*_-Pensó mientras ponía una sonrisa maliciosa y veía como se iban los cuatro chicos.

* * *

><p>Por un momento creía que ibas a aceptar la droga que te ofrecía-Dijo Billy muy nervioso mientras caminaba.<p>

Claro que no, jamás arruinaría mi vida por querer olvidar un recuerdo por unos cuantos minutos-Contesto el joven de cabello negro.

Valla Shun, hiciste que casi me diera un infarto-Dijo Dan bromeando.

Yo jamás me drogaría o alguna otra cosa que arruine mi vida-Dijo el pelinegro mientras caminaba.

Pues que bueno, porque ya estaba comenzando a pensar que eres idiota-Dijo Ren.

No, el idiota es Dan-Articulo el pelinegro mientras caminaba tranquilamente.

Si-Contesto Dan sin escuchar lo que habían dicho sus amigos-¡HEY YO NO SOY IDIOTA!-

Oigan se nos olvido preguntarle a Ikaru contra quien iba Ace-Dijo Billy algo exaltado.

Es cierto, pero tampoco nos dijo a qué hora íbamos a competir-Dijo Ren.

Esa maldita rata de cañería lo izo al drede-Dijo Shun apretando los puños con una gran fuerza.

Calmado Shun no te enojes tanto-Dijo el rubio tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

Ese mal nacido ya me tiene arto, siempre se quiere pasar de listo-Contesto Shun bastante enojado.

Y tú de idiota casi le aceptas lo que te ofreció enserio que te pasas de imbécil, aceptarle droga a Ikaru-Dijo el castaño con la provocación de hacer enojar un poco más al pelinegro.

CALLATE BAKA NO ME MOLESTES MAS- Grito el pelinegro para después caminar un poco más rápido y dejar a sus amigos atrás.

Idiota ¿ya ves lo que haces?-Dijo Billy mientras le pegaba un zape a Dan.

¿Qué? solo dije la verdad-

Si pero no tenias que decirlo de ese modo, sabes claramente que era probable que el la aceptara ya que el odia su vida y el aria lo que fuera por olvidar todo-Comto Ren al ver el problema que había provocado con su comentario.

Tienes razón, soy un idiota-Argumento cortamente el castaño al recordar que Shun no era muy normal-Me tengo que ir a disculpar-mientras corre para poder alcanza al pelinegro.

¿Crees que lo perdone?-Pregunto el rubio al moreno.

No lo sé, probablemente no-Contesto el ojiámbar.

* * *

><p>Dan estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía para alcanzar a Shun, pero por mas rápido que corriera no lograba encontrar a Shun.<p>

*_**Shun ¿Dónde te metiste?, ojala y no estés cometiendo una tontería*-**_Pensó el castaño mientras corria por las calles en busca de su amigo.

* * *

><p>En un parque solitario, con muchos árboles, juegos como columpios y res baladillas, donde soplaba un viento muy agradable que asía que se mecieran por si solos los columpios, se encontraba tal pelinegro paseándose por allí mientras le venían a la mente recuerdos muy agradable.<p>

* * *

><p>Flashback: trece años atrás.<p>

Uno, seis, nueve, cuarenta, un millón, cuatro am ¿Qué sigue?-Dijo un castaño quien estaba cubriéndose los ojos- a si diez LISTOS O NO AYA VOY-Grito el niño muy feliz para después comenzar a correr y buscar a sus amigos.

Aquí no me encontrara-Murmuro tratando de contener sus ganas de reír una pequeña niña ojiverde quien estaba escondida detrás de unos arbustos.

Te encontré-Dijo Dan quien estaba detrás de Fabia.

Ash no se vale-Dijo Fabia haciendo su berrinche.

¿Crees que nos encuentren aquí?-Pregunto un rubio quien estaba oculto detrás de un árbol.

No creo aquí jamás busca-Dijo un pelinegro con mucha seguridad.

Es cierto el solo busca en los arbustos y en los juegos-Argumento cortamente el ojiámbar.

LOS ENCONTRE WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Dijo muy emocionado el castaño.

NO NOS ASUSTES ASÍ BAKA-Regaño el rubio algo enojado mientras le pegaba un coscorrón al castaño.

Huy perdón-contesto mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Oye Ren, ¿Por qué miras a Fabia tan raro?-dijo Billy algo intrigado.

Porque…es muy linda-Contesto cortamente mientras suspiraba.

GUACALA TE GUSTA UNA NIÑA-Dijo el castaño mientras asía una mueca.

Es asqueroso te gusta una niña-Comento el Rubio alejándose un poco de Ren.

¿Luego le vas a dar un beso o que?-Pregunto el castaño.

Ganas no me faltan-

MAMÁ AYUDAME-Grito Dan mientras corria como si Ren tuviera una enfermedad.

ESPERAME DAN-Grito haciendo lo mismo que Dan.

Que asco te gusta una niña…-Dijo cortamente el pelinegro para después irse.

Fin de flashback.

* * *

><p>El joven pelinegro al recordar ese dia tan agradable se formo una sonrisa en su rostro.<p>

Que tiempos aquellos-Dijo para si mismo cortamente el pelinegro mientras su mirada estaba asía los juegos del parque-Ahora entiendo a lo que se refería Ren con lo del amor es algo indescriptible-Murmuro por lo bajo el joven pelinegro-¡¿pero qué demonios digo?-Dijo muy asustado al escuchar lo que decía-ya me estoy volviendo loco-Dijo sin escuchar los gritos de su corazón, los cuales le gritaban que el amaba a Alice.

¡SHUN!-Grito Dan mientras corria asía su amigo.

¿Dan que haces aquí?-Dijo de forma tranquila el pelinegro.

Al fin te encuentro, te eh buscado como loco por casi todo Tokio-Explico con algo de dificultad ya que le faltaba el aliento por tanto correr.

¿Y que quieres?-Dijo de forma fría y corta.

Quiero que me perdones por lo que te dije hace un momento, soy un tonto sé que eso no debí decirte eso tan horrible, estoy muy arrepentido por favor perdóname amigo-Explico con sinceridad.

Shun erro los ojos por unos segundos y dio un gran suspiro, el pensó por unos segundos si perdonaría a su amigo o no y llego a la conclusión de…

Bien te perdono-Dijo el pelinegro de una forma seria.

GRACIAS AMIGO YA NO TE VOLVERE A DECIR NADA QUE TE HAGA ENOJAR-

* * *

><p>En la gran mansión de la familia Gehabich, en el patio se encontraban Hitomi y Alice hablando.<p>

Entonces Masquerade es hermanastro de Shun-Dijo algo sorprendida por lo que le había dicho Hitomi.

Si, por esa razón Shun quería que te alejaras de él, a Shun no le gustaría que te hicieran daño porque él te quiere mucho-Explico la pelinegra de una forma tranquila.

¿E…el….me…me…Quiere?-Dijo Alice algo sonrojada y con dificultad ya que estaba nerviosa.

Si, el te quiere mucho, me lo ah dicho el me conto que tu eres un chica muy diferente de las que lo persiguen-

Pero ¿de qué forma me quiere? ¿Cómo amigos? O ¿Cómo más que amigos?-Pregunto la pelirroja muy intrigada y nerviosa por la respuesta que le daría la chica.

Pues…eso si no lo sé, lo único que yo sé es que el te quiere mucho pero no sé de qué forma-Aclaro la pelinegra mientras estaba a punto de darle un sorbo a su vaso de limonada.

A bueno-Respondió cortamente la chica.

Bueno me tengo que ir, si no mis padres me matan-Aviso Hitomi mientras tomaba su mochila.

Ok, te veo mañana en el colegio-

* * *

><p>Cuando Hitomi salió de la casa, Alice fue directo a su habitación para pensar unas cuantas cosas ya que ella se encontraba un poco confundida por la plática de hace un rato.<p>

_***¿Por qué me importo tanto el saber de que forma me quiere Shun? Si solo el y yo somos amigos, yo lo veo como un amigo…aunque pensándolo bien el es muy guapo, muy protector y lindo y…¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO?-**_Pensó la Alice sin darse cuenta que su corazón le gritaba que amaba a Shun.

* * *

><p>Conozco a la perfeccion a Shun como para saber cuando está enamorado de una chica, y tan solo de ver a la chica me doy cuenta de que ella también está enamorada de Shun-Dijo la pelinegra de una forma seria mientras caminaba con destino a su casa-creo que necesitare refuerzos porque sola no podre-Se dijo a si misma mientras de su mochila sacaba su celular.<p>

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hitomi: quienes serán mis refuersos?<strong>

**Shun: con que no sea alguien malo todo esta bien ¬¬**

**Hitomi: creme van a ser una grandes personas**

**Dan: puede serun pollo frito y una banana?**

**Hitomi: ¬¬ porque siempre tienes que hablar de comida?**

**Dan: no lo se XD **

**Hitomi: bueno esperen la conti muy pronto y me vuelvo a disculpar por la tardanza.**


	11. el trió dinámico

**Lamento mucho la tardanza**

**Es que tuve un serio problema de ideas agotadas**

**Bueno aquí esta el cap 11 disfrútenlo ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Tu fiel amor verdadero<strong>

**Capitulo 11: el trió dinámico**

En la gran mansión de la familia Gehabich, en el patio se encontraban Hitomi y Alice hablando.

Entonces Masquerade es hermanastro de Shun-Dijo algo sorprendida por lo que le había dicho Hitomi.

Si, por esa razón Shun quería que te alejaras de él, a Shun no le gustaría que te hicieran daño porque él te quiere mucho-Explico la pelinegra de una forma tranquila.

¿E…el….me…me…Quiere?-Dijo Alice algo sonrojada y con dificultad ya que estaba nerviosa.

Si, el te quiere mucho, me lo ah dicho el me conto que tu eres un chica muy diferente de las que lo persiguen-

Pero ¿de qué forma me quiere? ¿Cómo amigos? O ¿Cómo más que amigos?-Pregunto la pelirroja muy intrigada y nerviosa por la respuesta que le daría la chica.

Pues…eso si no lo sé, lo único que yo sé es que el te quiere mucho pero no sé de qué forma-Aclaro la pelinegra mientras estaba a punto de darle un sorbo a su vaso de limonada.

A bueno-Respondió cortamente la chica.

Bueno me tengo que ir, si no mis padres me matan-Aviso Hitomi mientras tomaba su mochila.

Ok, te veo mañana en el colegio-

Cuando Hitomi salió de la casa, Alice fue directo a su habitación para pensar unas cuantas cosas ya que ella se encontraba un poco confundida por la plática de hace un rato.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*¿Por qué me importo tanto el saber de que forma me quiere Shun? Si solo el y yo somos amigos, yo lo veo como un amigo…aunque pensándolo bien el es muy guapo, muy protector y lindo y…¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO?*<strong>__**-**_Pensó la Alice sin darse cuenta que su corazón le gritaba que amaba a Shun.

* * *

><p>Conozco a la perfección a Shun como para saber cuando está enamorado de una chica, y tan solo de ver a la chica me doy cuenta de que ella también está enamorada de Shun-Dijo la pelinegra de una forma seria mientras caminaba con destino a su casa-creo que necesitare refuerzos porque sola no podre-Se dijo a si misma mientras de su mochila sacaba su celular.<p>

* * *

><p>Al otro dia en el colegio, no era muy tarde cuando la mayoría de alumnos comenzaban a llegar, en la entrada del colegio se encontraba una chica pelinegra muy ansiosa caminando de un lado a otro mientras veía el reloj de su celular el cual marcaba las 6:23 de la mañana.<p>

*_**¿Dónde estarán estos dos? ¿Acaso no habrán recibido mi mensaje?*-**_Pensó la pelinegra mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

Ya relájate un poco-Dijo una vos femenina.

Joder pues como quieres que me relaje un poco si…-Dijo Hitomi un tanto desesperada antes de darse la vuelta para ver quién era esa persona-R-R-Roxy-Dijo Hitomi al ver a su mejor amiga después de tantos años.

Roxy, tiene 16 años de edad, va en segundo de preparatoria, ella es alta, delgada, de piel blanca, cabello largo, media risa y de color castaño y de ojos color ámbar.

La misma de siempre-Dijo la castaña de una forma alegre

Al parecer la enana sigue siendo la misma desesperada de siempre-Dijo una vos masculina

Anubias, tiene 16 años de edad, va en segundo de preparatoria, es alto, delgado, de piel blanca, ojos color ámbar, cabello largo y parado de color blanco

AH CALLATE BABOSO-Dijo Hitomi mientras le daba un zape a Anubias-YA TE EH DICHO QUE NO ME DIGAS ENANA ADOLECENTE CON PARENTESCO DE PERRO SARNOSO-

Em...Hitomi no seas tan dura-Dijo Roxy con una gotita tipo anime.

Sé porque dices eso, lo dices porque el-Dijo Hitomi incompletamente ya que Roxy le cubrió la boca.

¿Por qué yo qué?-Dijo el chico muy confundido.

Nada tu nada jejejejeje-Dijo nerviosa la chica mientras le cubría la boca a Hitomi.

_***joder no le ah dicho, creo que le debo una disculpa a alguien por abrir mi bocota y decir algo que no sabía*-**_Pensó Hitomi al ver el error que había cometido mientras trataba de que su amiga le quitara la mano de la boca.

Creo que será mejor que le quites la mano de la boca-Dijo mientras veía como Hitomi no podía respirar.

¿Por qué?-Dijo mientras aun le tapaba la boca a Hitomi.

Porque creo-Dijo incompletamente ya que vio con Hitomi cayó al piso.

HITOMI-Dijeron los dos jóvenes al unisonó al ver que su amiga había caído al piso.

LIBERTAD AL FIN-Grito Hitomi mientras se levantaba del piso.

JODER HITOMI NOS ASUSTASTE PENSAMOS QUE TE HABIA PASADO ALGO-Grito Roxy.

Lo lamento pero era la única forma de hacer que me soltaras-Dijo Hitomi.

Bueno será mejor ir a clases porque se esta haciendo tarde-Dijo Anubias.

Buena idea perro, ahora vamos-Dijo Hitomi mientras comenzaba a caminar asía la entrada del colegio.

QUE NO ME DIGAS PERRO-Grito el Anubias un tanto enojado.

Ya déjala Anubias ella nunca cambia-Dijo Roxy pera después comenzar a caminar.

Los tres jóvenes comenzaron a caminar asía sus salones correspondiente, las clases ya habían comenzado pero no tardaron mucho en terminar, los chicos y las chicas estaban reunidos donde siempre.

* * *

><p>Entonces qué tal si mañana vamos a ver una película oh a la playa-Propuso Ace.<p>

Pues…no lo sé la última vez que fuimos al cine casi termino con el pelo corto-Dijo Alice.

Oh vamos Alice entonces mejor a la playa allí nos divertiremos, no seas aguada-Dijo Fabia mientras le codeaba a Alice.

Vamos Alice será divertido, veras que nos divertiremos todos-Dijo Shun.

Em…este….está bien-Dijo la pelirroja.

Pues decidido todos iremos a la playa mañana-Dijo Dan alegremente.

Bueno pues decidido mañana viernes después de clases nos iremos a la playa todos-Dijo Ren.

Si y nos la pasaremos genial-Dijo Hitomi de una forma alegre.

Lo mejor es que nuevamente está con nosotros nuestro perrito-Dijo Ace alborotándole el pelo a Anubias.

A mi también me da gusto verte pitufo-Dijo Anubias como venganza.

Que no soy ningún pitufo-Dijo Ace algo enfadado.

Lo sabemos pero eres nuestro pitufo-Dijo Roxy muy feliz.

Todos comenzaron a reir descontroladamente ya que Anubias y Ace habían comenzado a pelear de una forma graciosa.

Las clases ya habían terminado todos ya se habían retirado a sus casas.

* * *

><p>En la casa de Alice y Fabia.<p>

Alice se encontraba sentada en su cama leyendo un libro tranquilamente y silenciosamente, Alice imaginaba cada escena de ese libro pero no la imaginaba con los personajes si no que raramente su mente quito esos personajes y puso a Shun y ella.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-Grito Alice mientras aventaba su libro contra la pared al ver lo que su imaginación ponía en su mente- _***qué carajo me está pasando porque me imagine eso*-**_pensó Alice mientras le temblaban las manos.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación de Alice se abrió de golpe.

Alice estas bien? Escuche un grito-Dijo Fabia mientras entraba a la habitación.

Em…si estoy…bien…no te preocupes Fabia-Dijo Alice con un tanto de dificultad mientras le temblaban las manos.

Segura? Te están temblando las manos y estas tartamudeando-Dijo Fabia mientras se acercaba a Alice.

No te preocupes estoy bien, es solo que mi mente me izo una broma muy….de mal gusto-Dijo Alice tranquilizándose un poco.

Y que te izo tu mente como para que gritara de tal modo?-Dijo Fabia muy intrigada.

Em…pues…me…-Dijo la pelirroja inventando alguna tontería.

No inventes nada habla con la verdad-Dijo Fabia bastante seria.

Bueno pues…pasa que estaba leyendo el libro y pues…mi mente me izo cortar a los personajes y en su lugar poner a….-Dijo Alice un tanto nerviosa.

A quienes?-

Pues…me puse a mí como la chica….-Dijo Alice pero no termino ya que Fabia la interrumpió.

Alice ponerte como el personaje principal es algo normal-Dijo Fabia.

Lo sé pero…como al chico puse a…Shun-Dijo Alice con dificultad mientras un leve color carmín llegaba a sus mejillas.

Alice…me acabas de decir que de él escudero pusiste a Shun?-Dijo Fabia muy sorprendida.

La pelirroja asintió rápidamente al escuchar la pregunta de su hermana.

No sé qué decirte…esto…es raro-Dijo Fabia un tanto nerviosa.

Fabia…no sé qué me pasa…Shun ahora es el dueño de mis pensamientos, ni de mis sueños a veces ni en clases me logro concentrar por que el llega a mis pensamientos y cada que estoy con el me pongo nerviosa y cuando siento su mirada no puedo evitar sonrojarme también cuando escucho su voz es como si escuchara el canto de un ángel…no se qué hacer y tampoco sé que me pasa-Dijo Alice bastante confundida y alterada.

Alice…lo único que te puedo decir es que…esos síntomas son de…

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy <strong>_

_**Sé que estuvo muy corto y aburrido pero les prometo que el siguiente**_

_**Lo haré más divertido, interesante y largo**_

_**Shun: pasa que no tiene imginacion suficiente xD**_

_**Yo: ja ja ja que gracioso en vez de ninja deberías de ser comediante**_

_**Pero acabarías en la calle porque no haces buenos chistes**_

_**Shun: ¬¬U**_

_**Yo: bueno pues esto es todo, mañana subiré el cap si puedo**_

_**Shun: bueno esperen el siguiente capitulo**_

_**Yo: y síganme por facebook si me quieren seguir búsquenme**_

_**Shun: su nombre es Laura Emilia Martinez **_

_**Yo: o también me pueden buscar en facebook el grupo de Shun y Alice Love**_

_**Shun: bueno hasta el próximo capitulo**_

_**Yo: adiós ^^**_


End file.
